El talento de Zarina
by UDPusa
Summary: Zarina descubrirá su verdadero talento gracias a su inquietud y un hada de la escarcha. ¿Qué misterios habrá detrás del secreto de la alquimia?
1. Primera parte

**El talento de zarina - Primera parte**

 **[Zarina]**

* * *

Mi talento es aburrido, registros de consumo, control de empaquetaje, distribución por las estaciones, controles de almacenamiento, más registros… Cuando escogí el polvo de hada como talento, jamás pensé que tendría que ser una esclava.

En mi cabeza pensaba que experimentaríamos con él, que probaríamos de sacarle todo el potencial, que analizaríamos sus propiedades y descubriríamos cosas nuevas. Menuda decepción.

Lo único que puedo hacer es leer y leer sobre ello, porque hada Gary dice que no debemos alterar el polvo de hada, que es peligroso. ¿Qué tiene de divertido entonces mi talento? Nada, cada día es más aburrido que el anterior.

Hoy, al menos, me toca llevar polvo azul en el gran árbol, por fin, llegó la zeta de Zarina.

Cuando entré en aquella sala por primera vez me quedé maravillada, nunca había visto el brillo zafiro que desprendía en primera persona, tenía cuarenta y dos coma cuatro veces más poder que el polvo de hada normal, digno de admirar.

—Uao…— hada Gary cogió un poco usando un cuenta motas con mucha delicadeza.

—Tenemos que coger veintitrés exactas, ni una más y ni una menos— me pregunté por qué, debía de ser algún cálculo minuciosamente pensado, pero no me respondió.

—¿Podré ponerlo en el árbol de polvo de hada? Quiero ver como se multiplica.

—Ho-ho… creo que eso tendremos que dejarlo para la próxima, aún tienes que aprender a respetarlo pequeña.

—Pero si yo lo respeto mucho, he leído todos los libros que hay.

—Quizás la próxima vez Zarina, la paciencia es una virtud muy valorada en nuestro talento, tenlo presente.

Aburrido. Fuimos a la fuente del gran árbol para depositar mota a mota aquél polvo de hada tan especial. Quise acercarme más para verlo mejor, pero no me dejó.

—Oye, ¿y qué puedes contarme del polvo de hada que no esté escrito en los libros? Seguro que sabes un montón de secretos.

—Te mentiría si dijera que no, pero debo decirte que todo lo que tienes que saber, ya está escrito. Ahora volvamos, ya hemos terminado aquí.

Me aterré, acababa de decirme que en poco más de un mes ya sabía todo lo que tenía que saber, no podía ser verdad.

—¿Alguna vez se ha experimentado… o hecho algo más con polvo de hada?

—¿Experimentado? Zarina, con el polvo de hada no se experimenta, podríamos ocasionar problemas muy grabes. Sabes que tiene mucho poder, no debemos tomarlo a la ligera.

—Bueno… sólo preguntaba, por curiosidad…

Volví cabizbaja al molino, y otro día más, volví a envolver los sacos para las demás. Suspiré, ojalá tuviera un talento como el del agua, o el de jardín, o el de vuelo veloz así podría salir volando rápidamente.

Me recordé el nombre de mi talento, guardiana del polvo de hada. Guardiana, ni que fuéramos scouts, ¿tenemos que protegerlo? Preferiría cocinar pasteles en casa en vez de pasarme todo el día aquí.

Los días pasaron y mis ánimos siguieron cayendo en picado, llegó una mañana que no aguanté más y hablé seriamente con hada Gary.

—¿Tienes cinco minutos?

—Claro, dime.

—Verás… no es que no me guste mi talento pero… a veces me aburro haciendo un trabajo tan repetitivo…

No me ayudó en absoluto, me echó un sermón diciéndome que este es nuestro deber, que si me aburría que me pusiera a charlar con las demás y volvió a repetirme que nuestro talento tenía que ser metódico para que todo funcionara como una rueda.

Me entró por un oído y me salió por el otro, tenía que hablar con alguien que no fuera él, que me entendiera.

Pensé en comentarlo con un ministro, porque ni me atrevería decirle eso a la reina, pero después de darle vueltas un rato, llegué a la conclusión de que quizás sólo tenía que acostumbrarme, tratar de enfocarlo positivamente y seguir adelante.

No fue muy buena idea, al cabo de una semana, estaba peor. Dejé de tomarme mi talento en serio, no me esforzaba ni prestaba atención. Una tarde por poco hago perder dos horas de trabajo por un despiste, y cómo no, Gary me echó la bronca.

Llegué a casa hecha una mierda, sin ganas de nada, mirando el polvo de hada que me quedaba de mi ración diaria como si esperara una respuesta. Necesitaba hacer algo con mi vida. Entonces se me encendió una bombilla, fui a por un libro de pócimas y recetas para ponerme a experimentar.

No podía seguir amargándome, necesitaba algo que me motivara y sentí que tratar de encontrarle potencial al polvo de hada era la mejor forma de conseguirlo.

Así pues, a partir de entonces, empecé a ahorrar mi polvo de hada para hacer pruebas. Creé un diario con todo lo que hacía para poder cubrir el máximo de casuísticas posibles, cada día esperaba ansiosa a que terminara mi turno para volver a casa y experimentar.

Una mañana, mientras paseaba para despejar mi mente en busca de ideas, me paró un hada tintineadora.

—¿Te has quedado sin polvo de hada? Si quieres te doy un poco— no era la primera vez que me ofrecían.

—Oh, no gracias, sólo estoy dando un paseo.

—¿Un paseo? ¿Eso qué es? ¿Como un aleteo con los pies?

—Exacto.

—Eres Zarina ¿verdad? Te vi el día que naciste, eres la primera hada que veo nacer.

—¿Naciste justo antes que yo?— en ese momento supe quién era.

—Sí, bueno, yo y mi hermana Peri, nacimos a la vez.

—Entonces tú debes de ser Tinkerbell.

—Sí… supongo que ahora soy famosa.

—Bueno, eres la única que tiene hermana— y de alguna forma, nos pusimos a conocernos de la forma más natural. Era extraño pero me sentía cómoda hablando con ella, teníamos mucho en común y terminamos dando un largo paseo por las estaciones.

La admiraba por haber re-inventado el talento del tintineo, yo esperaba lograr algo así algún día con el mío. Ese día, hice mi verdadera primera amiga.

Seguí con mis experimentos con más ganas, pensé que si seguía así podría conseguir que el polvo de hada tuviera efectos diferentes y los días empezaron a hacerse más cortos.

Tink fue presentándome a sus amigas y a su hermana, un día que fuimos a Invierno. Tuvo gracia que trabajara con hadas guardianas del polvo y ninguna de mis amigas lo fuera, pero lo prefería así, mis compañeras no me caían nada bien.

En cambio Tink, Fawn, Peri, Gliss y las demás tenían algo especial, llevaban las mismas ganas de aventura que yo, tenían una mente inquieta y eran tremendamente divertidas.

Llegó el tan esperado día de llevar el polvo de hada azul al gran árbol y vi la poca ilusión que tenía Gary. Me dejó coger las motas azules y lo hice de la misma forma que él, sin problemas.

Le pregunté por qué tenían que ser veintitrés otra vez, pero volvió a desviar la pregunta. Lo llevamos al gran árbol y me quedé mirando el polvo azul con admiración. Cuando se dio la vuelta, cogí la pulsera que me regaló Tink y la dejé flotando justo debajo para ver cómo reaccionaba.

En un parpadeo salió disparada rebotando por todas partes, hasta que se perdió por Primavera. Esperé no haber dado a nadie.

—Ups— por supuesto, me cayó una gran bronca por mi irresponsabilidad, y me sancionó con una semana sin polvo de hada. No me importó demasiado porque ya estaba acostumbrada a andar, pero me molestó no poder probar el último experimento que tenía entre manos.

Les conté a las chicas lo ocurrido y se echaron a reír, me sumé a ellas aunque no debería, pero es que hubiera sido gracioso que la pulsera hubiera terminado rebotando en su careto.

Peri se acercó a mí y me pidió hablar en privado. La acompañé a un pequeño bosque apartado donde no había nadie.

—No sé si debería decirte eso precisamente a ti, que eres una guardiana, pero creo que te gustará saberlo…— torcí la cabeza intrigada. —Tengo tres motas de polvo azul guardadas, y-

—Pero eso está prohibido, si te pillan…

—¿No está prohibido también experimentar con polvo de hada? Te lo digo porque creo que tú les darás un mejor uso que yo.

—¿Lo dices en serio? E-espera, ¿de dónde los has sacado? En Invierno ni siquiera se usa.

—Tink me los regaló, los cogió prestados en el festival de la luna azul.

—Ostras… pues sí, los acepto con todo el gusto o sea… eso cambiará por completo mis pruebas. Muchísimas gracias Peri, no sé cómo agradecértelo.

—B-bueno, puedes darme un beso, si quieres…— le di uno a cada mejilla con rapidez.

—Muchas gracias, en serio.

Fuimos a su casa para que me los diera, y antes de salir de allí disparada hacia mi casa, me abrazó.

Me sorprendió, no me lo esperaba para nada, pero lo hizo y yo la abracé también.

—Ve con cuidado ¿vale? Dicen que tiene mucho poder.

—Lo sé, lo sé todo sobre el polvo azul, tendré cuidado, te lo prometo.

Y salí disparada de allí.

En honor a Peri, nada más llegar, probé una receta con la que esperaba hacer nieve, sólo con una décima parte de una mota de polvo azul.

Fui precavida, mucho, pero debí de haberlo sido más. Cuando entró en contacto con la mezcla, un brillo blanco me cegó y la mesa entera empezó a temblar. Retrocedí asustada sin saber qué hacer, esperé a que se detuviera pero de golpe, hizo una pequeña explosión que me llenó de polvo de hada blanco.

Quedé asombrada, pero más asombrada quedé cuando empecé a sentir un tremendo calor, sentía mi piel arder. Salí de casa muy asustada, chillando, volando hacia el centro de hadas sanadoras creyendo que me estaba derritiendo por dentro. A medio camino, decidí meterme en Invierno y envolverme en nieve antes de que terminara de derretirme del todo.

Me sentí mucho mejor de golpe, tanto, que no noté ni una pizca de frío. ¿Había perdido la sensibilidad? No, tenía que ser otra cosa.

—Oh dios mío… N-no me digas que…— me miré mis manos, más pálidas de lo habitual, y chillé al ver que mis rizos se habían vuelto blancos. —J-joder… ¿¡S-soy un hada del Invierno!? ¡He creado polvos para cambiar el talento!

No sabía si ese efecto era temporal o si iba a quedarme así para siempre, quizás no podría volver nunca más al lado cálido o quizás moriría por alguna razón. No sabía nada, así que lo primero que hice fue ir a buscar ayuda.

Volé rápidamente, sin mis alas escarchadas, al sitio donde debían estar las chicas pero no estaban. Fui a casa de Spike porque seguramente estarían todas allí, pero solamente estaba ella.

—¡Spike! ¡Spike!

—¿Zeta?— me dejó pasar. —Uow, ¿qué le has hecho a tu pelo?

—Olvida mi pelo, necesito hablar con Milori, o-o con alguien como la reina, ¿sabes dónde puede estar ahora?

—Ahora… siendo jueves… en la biblioteca, creo, ¿estás bien? No parece que-

—¡Claro que no estoy bien! ¡¿Me ves con cara de estar bien?! ¡Creo que soy un hada de invierno!

—Aha... tranquilízate. Cuéntamelo por el camino, vamos.

Le dije lo que había hecho con el polvo de hada y se lo tomó con humor.

—¿¡Eres consciente de que puede que esto tenga efectos secundarios!? podría morir por esto.

—Ah, pues no había pensado en eso… perdona… Pero si todo sale bien, es la bomba, Peri se pondrá muy contenta.

No sé por qué dijo eso, pero llegamos a la biblioteca antes de que pudiera preguntar. Lo encontramos con Dewey entre libros. Les conté lo ocurrido y a Milori casi le da un patatús, Dewey no tardó en tomar apuntes.

—¿Qué hago?

—Por ahora, tenemos que comunicárselo a Clarion, además de ser reina es la mejor guardiana del polvo que ha habido nunca.

—¿Ah sí? Pensaba que su talento era ser reina— no entendí por qué nadie me lo había dicho hasta ahora. —¿Tú lo sabías?— le pregunté a Spike, pero dijo que no.

—Permaneced aquí, iré a buscar hadas sanadoras para que te vean, Guardián, deja la escritura para más tarde y vigila que no le ocurra nada.

Milori se fue.

—Bueno bueno bueno, eso sí que es interesante, por ahora no creo que debas preocuparte, si te sientes cómoda y no tienes ninguna molestia significa que el cambio de talento ha ido bien.

Lo dijo muy confiado, como si supiera algo al respecto.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?— pregunté.

—No eres la primera que consigue algo así, pero no puedo decirte nada— me emocioné al escuchar eso, significaba que detrás de los libros habían muchos secretos interesantes escondidos.

—¿Qué puedes contarme que no esté escrito?

—O-ho~ nada florecilla, pero no seré yo quien te deje leer ciertos libros. Ten paciencia— no lo entendí, pero supuse que debía dejar de insistir.

No tardaron en aparecer hadas sanadoras con sus utensilios. Se pusieron a hacerme pruebas de todo tipo para hacerme un chequeo general, y veinte minutos más tarde, apareció Peri.

—¿Qué demonios...? ¡Zeta! ¿Qué te ha pasado?

—Es una larga historia…

Se lo conté todo y pude ver la preocupación en su rostro.

—Te dije que fueras con cuidado… ¿seguro que estás bien?

—Las hadas sanadoras dicen que sí, y me siento bien, no sé.

—Dios mío… aún no me cabe en la cabeza o-o sea… eres un hada invernal, ¿vas a vivir aquí?

—No lo sé, por ahora no tengo más remedio. A ver qué dice la reina, espero que se lo tome bien...

Nos quedamos charlando sobre todo lo que cambiaría al vivir allí, de que podría vivir en su casa y que mis nuevos compañeros guardianes del polvo del Invierno estarían encantados de conocer mi historia.

Milori regresó, habló rápidamente con las hadas sanadoras y nos dijo que teníamos que ir a la frontera, la reina nos esperaba.

Al llegar me puse de los nervios, sin duda me caería un castigo histórico.

—Reina Clarion, yo…

—Deja que hable primero. El señor del Invierno me ha puesto al corriente y tengo que felicitarte,— levanté las cejas sorprendida —nunca pensé que alguien sería capaz de crear polvos de talento en tan poco tiempo y sin ayuda, sin duda tienes un don como alquimista.

—¿A-alquimista?

—Así es, muy pocas hadas tienen ese don, ahora mismo somos tres, contándome a mí.

—¿Quién es la tercera?

—Te lo diré cuando sea el momento. Por ahora, debes volver a tu sitio y para ello he preparado unos polvos que te devolverán a tu estado.

—Vaya…

[Peri]

—¿No puede quedarse en Invierno?— yo misma me sorprendí de la intrusión, era una conversación entre la reina y Zarina, no pintaba nada.

—Bueno, eso dependerá de las ganas que tenga ella. No veo problema en que te quedes a vivir en Invierno, la alquimista del Invierno, Luna, estaría encantada de recibirte— recé para que dijera que sí.

—Vale… sí, siempre podré volver al lado cálido ¿no?

—Por supuesto— lo celebré en mi interior con pompones y confeti. —Deja que te acompañe al laboratorio.

La reina cruzó sin problemas, tiñendose de blanco y las acompañamos.

Antes de llegar, nos dijo que debía mantenerme al margen, era una zona restringida sólo para alquimistas. Se adentraron en aquél bosque y no nos quedó otra que volver, preguntándome cuándo la volvería a ver.

Le dije que podía quedarse en mi casa, pero no sé si se lo tomó en serio. Esperé impacientemente por si aparecía, incluso limpié la casa de arriba a abajo, pero nada.

Al final terminé cenando sola y yendo a la cama decepcionada. Me hice ilusiones como una tonta, seguro que le dieron una casa para ella allí mismo, era obvio, no sé cómo pude ser tan estúpida.

Desperté a media noche por un ruido, algo como un susurro. Me pareció escuchar su voz así que me levanté. Entonces apareció por el marco de la puerta, sorprendiéndome.

—Perdona, ¿te he despertado?— negué con la cabeza sin saber por qué. Zarina estaba allí, en mi casa, iba a quedarse después de todo. —Voy al sofá a dormir, no te molesto más.

—Espera— de nuevo, mi boca se movió antes que mi cerebro. —Am…— no podía pedirle que durmiera conmigo, iba a sonar extraño dijera como lo dijera. —¿N-necesitas un pijama? Tengo de sobras.

—No hace falta…

—Tranquila, tengo muchos, ven…— fui hacia el armario, nerviosa. —Así dormirás más cómoda— le ofrecí mi favorito, uno que me hizo Tink con dibujitos de mariposas y copos de nieve.

—Gracias…— se fue al comedor antes de que me atreviera a decir nada más.

Volví a la cama con una inmensa sonrisa, primero por tenerla en casa en plena noche, segundo por llevar mi pijama y tercero por saber que al levantarme, ella sería la primera hada que vería.

Me costó una barbaridad volver a dormir, no dejaba de pensar en un ella y yo juntas.

La mañana siguiente desperté con el ruido de un armario cerrándose. Salí de la habitación despacio y no la vi en el sofá, estaba en la cocina. Revoloteé hacia allí de muy buen humor.

—Buenos días Zarina~

—A-ah, buenos días… perdona pero…

—¿Te echo una mano? Supongo que no has cocinado mucho por Invierno.

—Gracias… te lo agradezco.

—No hay de qué— preparé un desayuno completo para las dos con una sonrisa mientras le explicaba los pasos a seguir para la próxima.

—Ah, y si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa, pídemelo ¿de acuerdo?

—S-si, gracias… Eres muy amable— mi corazón dio un saltito al recibir un halago por su parte.

—¿Cómo fue ayer? Llegaste muy tarde— su rostro se iluminó.

Se puso a contarme todo lo que hizo de lo más contenta, casi no le daba tiempo a comer con todas las cosas buenas que le pasaron. Me alegré muchísimo de que fuera feliz, si ella lo era yo también.

—¿Entonces esta mañana tienes que volver?

—Sí, voy un poco justa de tiempo pero bueno. Supongo que al mediodía ya habré terminado. ¿Te importa si...?

—¿Te quedas a vivir conmigo? No, por mí encantada.

—Entonces ¿no te molesta que me quede aquí? Puedo pedir que me den una casa para mí sola si quieres.

—Así es más divertido ¿no crees?— sonrió. —Además, tienes mucho que aprender sobre Invierno, no estás preparada para vivir sola.

—Cierto, fue un poco locura cuando decidí quedarme en Invierno, pero es que el lado cálido ya lo tengo muy visto.

—¿Te gusta Invierno?

—Claro, todo es mucho más… amplio y tranquilo, antes vivía al lado del molino de polvo de hada y el ruido llegaba a hacerse insoportable. Aquí hasta tienes unas vistas estupendas.

—Sí, menudo cambio has hecho eh~ no te podrás quejar.

—Nope. Bueno, me voy que no quiero llegar tarde el primer día.

—Vale~ Pásalo bien haciendo experimentos de esos raros…

—Científicos, experimentos científicos con polvo de hada, no me lo creo ni yo, es tan interesante… Hasta luego Peri~

—Hasta luego~— y se fue. Solté un chillido ahogado de lo genial que fue todo. Casi parecíamos novias viviendo juntas, me moría de ganas de contárselo a Tink.

Después de darme una ducha en la que dejé volar demasiado mi imaginación, fui a ver a las chicas para ponerlas al día. No pararon de hacer bromas y lanzarme indirectas mientras escarchábamos en el bosque de la escarcha pero me gustó, fue divertido creer por un momento que podríamos llegar a ser algo más que compañeras de piso.

Volví a casa temprano para empezar a preparar la comida, estaba deseando que volviera.

Terminé y aún no había llegado, no supe muy buen qué hacer porque no podía ir a buscarla en el laboratorio así que esperé. Tras un angustioso cuarto de hora, apareció, haciéndome dar saltitos de alegría.

—Llegas justo a tiempo— iba cargada con unos cuantos libros.

—¡Genial! gracias. Buah, me ha pasado la mañana súper volando, no puedo contarte la mayoría de cosas que he hecho porque son confidenciales pero ha sido como si hubiese descubierto el juego más divertido de la historia.

—Me alegro, supongo que no tiene nada que ver con ser una guardiana del polvo.

—Pero nada, nada de nada— nos pusimos a comer mientras charlaba sobre su nuevo y antiguo talento. Me alegró que le gustara la comida, me esforcé mucho en hacerlo perfecto. Le interrumpí para hacerle una gran pregunta.

—¿Y qué harás esta tarde?

—Luna me ha dado ese montón de libros para leer, en principio son para esta semana pero me da que en dos días me los terminaré— adiós a mi imaginaria cita con ella.

—A-ah…— después de comer, me ayudó a recoger los platos e insistió en lavarlos. No me dejó ayudarla, pero igualmente me quedé con ella. Me hizo temblar las alas cuando dijo que mañana me prepararía el desayuno.

Después de eso, se sentó al sofá para empezar con sus libros, y como yo tenía uno a medias sobre el lado cálido, me relajé a su lado.

Fue muy placentero, ese silencio que se rompía por el sonido de las hojas como si fueran olas en la orilla me calmó tanto que mis párpados empezaron a caer. Me di cuenta de que me quedaría dormida cuando di una cabezada.

Zarina no se dio cuenta, estaba inmersa en su libro de extrañas fórmulas.

—Voy a… echarme una siesta…

—Hm…— no estuve segura de si me escuchó, quería recostarme encima de ella, pero opté por la cama para no fastidiar nada. Nada más tumbarme, caí dormida en un agradable sueño.

A media tarde me levanté, perezosa de mí, y cuando volví al comedor la vi exactamente en la misma postura que antes. Iba por el tercer libro.

—¿Has estado leyendo hasta ahora?— ni caso. —Zarina. Zarina~— le pasé la mano por delante de la cara para que me prestara atención.

—¿Eh?

—¿Has descansado?

—Ah, no.

—Pues deberías, no es bueno pasarse tantas horas leyendo, te va a dar dolor de cabeza si sigues así.

—Bueno, lo cierto es que tengo un poco ya… pero es que todo esto es muy interesante, no puedo dejar de leer— le quité el libro de sus manos.

—Los libros no se irán a ninguna parte, tómate un descanso y luego sigues, por favor. Leerás mejor sin dolor de cabeza. ¿Quieres tomar algo?

—Quiero… ir al baño primero— le costó un poco ponerse en pie, y abracé el libro que estaba leyendo como si fuera ella. Sentí haberla ayudado y eso me dio una gran satisfacción.

Le propuse dar un aleteo para que nos diera un poco el aire y de mientras le fui contando curiosidades y anécdotas sobre Invierno. Sin darnos cuenta nos pusimos a hablar de Tink, era una de las pocas amigas que compartíamos.

Me alegró saber que mi hermana fue su primera amiga de verdad, se llevaban bien y tenían mucho en común. Le dejé caer que yo tenía cientos de gustos parecidos con mi hermana, pero que ella prefería salir con duendes. Quise indagar en si a ella le gustaban los duendes, pero no conseguí una respuesta.

Me negué a abandonar la pequeña posibilidad de que a ella también le gustaran las hadas, Tink siempre me decía que ella y yo haríamos buena pareja.

Cambiamos de tema rápidamente, Zarina quería volver a casa para seguir leyendo. No se lo negué. Le dije que fuera tirando, que pasaría a buscar algo de comida y a hacer cuatro recados.

Volví a casa con dos bolsas llenas, ahora que éramos dos en casa, tenía que tener casi el doble de cosas.

—Te he conseguido cuatro cosillas, ¿quieres verlas?

—Hm…— no me hizo mucho caso.

—Cepillo de dientes, ropa, comida…— ni caso. —Un tanga, unos sujetadores transparentes, un cocodrilo…— estaba tan metida en su lectura que ni un terremoto la haría reaccionar.

Me puse a pensar qué hacer para la cena sin más. Di vueltas por casa, me duché, lavé incluso la ropa pero Zarina seguía igual, como si fuera un mueble más. Suspiré, no quería que se pasara todos los días así.

Antes de preparar la cena logré captar su atención para preguntarle si quería darse una ducha, pero sólo recibí un 'luego'. Terminé la cena y le quité el libro de las manos, levantándolo hasta la altura de mi cabeza, otra vez.

—A cenar.

—¿Puedo terminar de leerme esa página?

—No. Te has pasado la tarde leyendo, descansa un poco.

—Ya he descansado antes…— dijo levantándose con pereza.

Vi el cansancio en sus ojos cuando cenamos, le aconsejé que dejara la lectura para mañana y que descansara. Costó, pero conseguí que entrara en razón, no podía pasarse tanto tiempo sumergida en su talento.

Después de recogerlo y limpiarlo todo se dio una ducha en la que me hubiera gustado participar. Me decepcioné cuando salió del baño con el pijama puesto. Me armé de valor para decirle algo que tenía en mente desde hacía un tiempo.

—Oye am… el sofá es algo incómodo para dormir así que, si quieres… no me molestaría que durmieras en la cama conmigo— me puse nerviosa de golpe, pretendí sonar amable pero aquello claramente era algo más que un acto de bondad.

—A-ah…— tenía que arreglarlo de alguna forma.

—H-hasta que consiga otra cama, claro… si no quieres no...

—Si, sí, vale claro, te lo agradezco— mi interior lo victoreó con un revoltijo de emociones.

Mi corazón empezó a inquietarse cuando fui hacia la habitación. Me metí en la cama como si me escondiera en mi caparazón y esperé nerviosa a que viniera. No tardó mucho.

—Bue~eno…— dijo sentándose en la cama, notándola nerviosa con su voz. La miré con los ojos entrecerrados, su nuevo pijama dejaba sus piernas y muslos al descubierto. No podía estar más emocionada por dentro. —Buenas noches Peri.

—Buenas noches…— cerré los ojos como si no estuviera hasta que se hizo el silencio. Entonces los abrí para encontrarme con su pelo y espalda. Traté de relajarme, sólo íbamos a dormir después de todo.

Me tumbé bocarriba porque no paraba de escuchar mis latidos retumbando en mi oreja. Mis nervios hacían que mi cuerpo ardiera inquieto.

Tras unos minutos su respiración se volvió más profunda, la envidié por haberse dormido tan rápido, debía de estar agotada. Me surgió un problema y es que si quería ir al baño tenía que pasar por encima de ella, estaba arrinconada en la pared.

Dejé de pensar cosas estúpidas para intentar dormir de una vez, ya debía llevar una media hora dándole vueltas a mi mente. Me acerqué a ella, tímidamente, acurrucándome a un suspiro de su espalda y finalmente, inspirando su agradable aroma, me adentré en el mundo de los sueños.

Desperté al sentir que algo se movía, y ese algo no podía ser nada más que ella. Aún era temprano, pero no iba a conseguir dormir de nuevo, así que me quedé observándola. Dormía bocarriba, con su brazo hacia arriba, delante de mi nariz. Me apetecía mordérselos pero guardé mis ganas en un cajón.

Coloqué mi brazo al lado del suyo, dejando el dedo meñique lentamente encima de su mano, con suavidad. Como no se inmutó, fui invitando a los demás dedos hasta que mi mano terminó encima de la suya. Minutos después se empezó a despertar y guardé mi mano como si fuera un secreto que ocultar.

Entreabrió los ojos medio dormida, con media sonrisa y la mitad de voz.

—Buenos días…— volvió a cerrar los ojos un momento.

—Buenos días Zarina— entonces inspiró profundamente y empezó a despertarse de verdad. Me apetecía seguir más tiempo en la cama, a decir verdad, me apetecía pasarme el día entero bajo la manta.

Me quedé embobada viendo su cuerpo mientras se estiraba, arqueando su espalda aún tumbada. Tenía unos pechos geniales.

—He dormido de maravilla… ¿tú qué tal?

—Genial…— dije volviendo a su rostro.

—Tengo la sensación de que hoy será otro gran día— se puso en pie y me dio la primera alegría de la mañana quitándose su pijama, quedándose de espaldas a mí con únicamente sus bragas. No me atreví a mover ni un sólo músculo. Cuando se agachó ligeramente para coger su ropa pude entrever el volumen de sus pechos desnudos y me mordí los labios.

Terminó de vestirse y me quedé más agitada que nunca.

—¿No te levantas?— fui rápida en improvisar.

—Hoy hacías tú el desayuno ¿no~?

—¿Quieres que te lo traiga a la cama también?— me reí por lo bonito que sería. —¿No? Bueno…— me pregunté qué hubiera pasado si le hubiera dicho que sí.

Me levanté segundos después para perseguir su aroma. Adoraba verla de tan buen humor, me hacía creer que era por haber dormido conmigo.

Le ayudé un poco con el desayuno mientras esperaba sentada en la encimera, dando pataditas con mis zapatillas, supervisando lo que hacía. No se le daba mal cocinar, dijo que era como preparar polvos comestibles.

—Oye, y ¿podrías hacer polvos para ir al lado cálido?

—¿Quieres ir al lado cálido de vacaciones?

—Si~ eso sería genial…— en ese momento me derretí pensando en que parecíamos novias de verdad, organizando planes juntas.

—Se lo comentaré a Luna a ver qué dice, pero no te hagas muchas ilusiones, tenemos bastante prohibido usar los polvos que hacemos.

—Al menos lo habremos intentado— me envió una sonrisa desde donde estaba.

—¿Qué harás esta mañana?— me pilló por sorpresa su pregunta. Le dije que normalmente no tenía nada planeado, iba a buscar a las chicas o a veces venían ellas, era posible que Tink viniera ya que ayer no le vimos el pelo y quizás pasara a ver a Dewey un rato. Lo bueno de mi talento es que no requería mucha dedicación y me daba mucho tiempo para jugar.

Mientras desayunábamos, noté que mis alas se ponían a brillar. Me emocioné de golpe y salí de casa disparada.

—¡Ti~ink!— la abracé dejando caer toda mi felicidad en ella.

—Ho-ho~ Peri, ¿a qué viene tanta alegría?— la volví a abrazar dando saltitos, estaba muy contenta.

—Zarina está viviendo conmigo.

—Ya lo veo ya…— al seguir sus ojos la vi con una sonrisa, cerca de la puerta. —Tienes que ponerme al día ya.

—Después te lo contaré todo con más detalle, ahora se irá a trabajar— entramos en casa de lo más felices, sobretodo yo, que tenía a mis hadas favoritas juntas. Por desgracia no duró mucho.

—Bueno Zeta, ¿qué tal es eso de vivir con mi Peri?— la miré nerviosa por haberle lanzado una pregunta así.

—No me puedo quejar— y eso fue lo único que dijo, con tan pocas ganas que hasta me dolió. Encima Tink me miró preocupada.

—Y… ¿cómo es que fuiste a vivir con ella?— deseé que no volviera a hacer ninguna pregunta nunca más.

—Pues… me lo ofreció y como ya era tarde para ir a otro sitio… pues vine aquí— mi pecho me maltrató, lo dijo como si fuera la última alternativa que le quedaba, como si no le gustara, siguiendo con el desayuno. Empecé a creer que en realidad no quería estar aquí, que buscaría una casa donde ir cuanto antes.

—Vale pero… ¿te gusta vivir aquí?— yo ya no sabía qué cara poner, ni siquiera levanté la vista. Tink hacía justo las preguntas clave, como si me leyera la mente.

—Claro, es muy tranquilo— terminé de comer rápido y me escondí en la cocina. Mi tintineadora no tardó en aparecer.

—Peri…— con su rostro lo dijo todo.

—Cállate, después hablamos— la sorprendí con mi tono de voz. Me daba rabia porque cuando estaba a solas con Zarina parecía otra persona, ahora debía estar pensando en cosas del laboratorio.

—Bueno chicas, me voy ya. Nos vemos luego.

—S-sí…— nos despedimos con una última y extraña mirada. Resoplé.

—Muy bien señorita Winkle, desembucha.

Le conté todo lo que ocurrió, lo que creía que pasaba y lo extraña que fue su actitud al estar ella.

No me dio muchas esperanzas, dijo que no me hiciera ilusiones, que dormir juntas no significaba nada y que me lo tomara con calma, aún no sabíamos si le atraían las hadas.

—¿No deberías animarme en vez de deprimirme más?— le reproché.

—Quiero que seas feliz Peri, y si ella sólo quiere ser una compañera de casa temporal, será mejor que dejes de obsesionarte con ella.

—Ya…— Tink siempre solía tener razón, pero no pude estar de acuerdo con ella esa vez. —Ya te lo diré cuando llevemos una semana durmiendo juntas. Dijo que hablaría con su supervisora para pedirle polvos de hada cálida y así pasar unas vacaciones allí.

—Ostras pues ojalá sea verdad, me encantaría dar un aleteo contigo por las estaciones.

Después de ponernos al día y de hablar de todo lo que teníamos que hablar, fuimos al bosque de la escarcha para buscar a las chicas y jugar con ellas.

Fue una mañana que pasó volando pero llena de dudas. ¿Y si Tink tenía razón? Quizás todo eran imaginaciones mías y Zarina prefería vivir en otro sitio. Seguramente esperaba a que me hiciera con una cama de más para no tener que compartir la mía.

Fuera como fuese, Zarina volvió a casa, más temprano que ayer, cuando aún estaba preparando la comida con Tink.

—Buenas~— se la veía de buen humor y nos sonreímos, pero Tink se nos puso en medio.

—Hey Zeta, vienes al punto para ayudar a Peri a preparar la comida— le extrañó un poco esa intrusión, pero no se quejó.

—Bueno… ¿qué habéis estado haciendo?— se lo contamos mientras le decía lo que tenía que hacer con la comida y Tink volvió a hacer una pregunta que no debía.

—Oye Zeta, ¿te gusta Peri?— casi le lanzo un cuchillo a la cabeza, ¿cómo pudo preguntar algo así? Zarina se sorprendió por esa pregunta tan directa.

—¿A-a qué viene eso? No dejas de preguntarme cosas sobre ella, ¿no te gusta que viva con ella? Porque si es eso dímelo y ya está, no tienes que andarte con rodeos— se enfadó, y no supe qué hacer.

—No lo sé, ¿te gusta a ti vivir con ella?— y parecía que se pondrían a discutir, no podía permitirlo.

—E-eeh ya vale, tranquilizaos— traté de ponerme en el medio, pero no sirvió de mucho.

—¿Qué? ¿Tienes envidia? ¿Te molesta? Porque parece que quieras apartarme de ella.

—Qué va ¿yo?

—¡Basta! ¡Las dos! Tink, no te entrometas más, y tú… tú…— me perdí en sus ojos, preocupados. —Cocina.

Tink se largó al comedor, frustrada, y no supe qué hacer.

—Perdona Peri, pero me irrita que me haga preguntas con segundas, con ese tonito suyo. Somos amigas ¿sabes? No tiene que sonsacarme información como si fuera una espía, si quiere saber algo que me lo pregunte.

—Ya… bueno... Tink es un poco especial. ¿Sabes qué? Olvidémoslo, no vale la pena darle vueltas al tema.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Cambiando de tema… ¿quieres saber quién se irá de vacaciones al lado cálido?

—No… ¿¡lo dices en serio!?

—Sólo será una semana, espero que— la abracé impulsivamente —sea suficiente.

—Es más que suficiente, ¡muchísimas gracias!— Le di un beso en la mejilla llevada por la emoción. Al girar la cabeza vi a Tink sin entender nada. —¡Voy a pasar una semana en el lado cálido!— me puse a saltar en los brazos de mi tintineadora favorita.

—Pero con una condición, tienes que fingir ser mi novia— toda mi piel se me erizó de golpe, no supe qué decir, me quedé atontada. Tink también se quedó congelada. —Es broma, sólo quería saber qué cara poníais— se echó a reír y me morí de vergüenza.

—Pásame un cuchillo Peri, la acuchillaré por detrás— dijo ella bromeando, espero.

—Será dentro de un mes más o menos, tendré unas clases exprés de la mismísima reina y tú serás mi acompañante, a Luna le parece bien que vengas. Pasaré la mayor parte del día en el árbol de polvo de hada así que podrás ir a todos los sitios que te apetezca.

—Pero un mes es mucho~ no podré esperar tanto…

—Tranquila, tú róbale el polvo de hada mientras duerma y te cuelo por la frontera— susurró Tink.

Seguimos preparando la comida en un mejorado ambiente, Tink y Zarina seguían teniendo algún enfrentamiento que debía de ser provocado por los celos de mi hermana, porque ahora tenía muy claro que Zarina iba a quedarse y por un buen tiempo.

—Que aproveche~

—Oye Zeta…— le di una patada a Tink antes de que volviera a hacer una de las suyas. Se rió.

—Dime Tink, ¿qué quieres? Pregunta— pero Zarina insistió en recibir la pregunta.

—¿Ya te ha dicho Peri que es lesbiana?— cerré los ojos queriendo que el hielo me tragara.

—Claro, también me dijo que duermes con un peluche de lo más mono, ¿cómo dijiste que se llamaba?

—Gordi— Tink me miró enfadada, pero no pude evitar reírme— lo que me extrañó fue que no le dije que me gustaban las hadas.

—Y dime, ¿duermes bien con Gordi? ¿Ronca?— preguntó con el mismo tono que hacía Tink.

—Muy buena— chocamos la mano celebrando la derrota de Tink.

Después de aquello, Tink dejó de hacer preguntas innecesarias. Comimos entre risas y entre las tres lo limpiamos todo en un momento.

—¿Hoy también tienes que leer libros enormes?

—Sí, pero puedo dejarlo para más tarde si quieres, me lo tomaré con más calma— me alegré de que siguiera mi consejo.

—Bien, es que Tink me chivó que nunca habías bajado en trineo y… no puedes vivir aquí sin haberlo hecho.

—Bueno, mientras tu hermana no me empuje a media caída…— dijo en voz baja.

—No prometo nada…

Por suerte, se portó bien y terminamos pasando la tarde entera jugando, divirtiéndonos entre trineos, patines y bolas de nieve. Atesoré todas las risas que me llevé, ojalá todos los días fueran como aquella tarde.

Nos despedimos de Tink antes de volver a casa. Nada más llegar, le pregunté si realmente sabía que me gustaban las hadas, respiré tranquila al decirme que Gliss se lo había contado tiempo atrás.

Preparé la cena mientras se daba una ducha a modo de disculpa por haberle robado la tarde, aunque ella dijera que los libros no iban a irse a ninguna parte.

Cenamos muy a gusto, solo las dos, en un ambiente casi romántico. Me perdía en mis pensamientos pensando que éramos novias de verdad, tenía que controlarme, necesitaba saber qué pensaba ella de mí pero no sabía cómo hacerlo.

Después de aquello, me di una ducha para terminar con el día. Pasé por el comedor y la vi en el sofá leyendo.

—No te quedes hasta muy tarde.

—Hm…— sonreí, y me fui a la cama con un placer general en el cuerpo. Me relajé, quise esperar a que volviera para dormirme con ella, pero no aguanté más de veinte minutos.

Unas agradables caricias me despertaron. Zarina me estaba acariciando el pelo y seguí haciéndome la dormida. Me puse algo nerviosa al darme cuenta de que estaba abrazada a su cuerpo, mi pulso se disparó, nuestras piernas estaban en contacto, mi cabeza estaba apoyada en su brazo y mi mano descansaba demasiado cerca de su pecho. Iba a explotar por dentro.

—¿Ya te has despertado…?— seguro que me pilló de lleno.

—Sí…— pero no me moví, no quería, y ella no dejó de acariciarme, ni parecía molesta. Me agarré a su pijama para no soltarlo jamás, me creía en el mejor de los sueño.

—Se me ha dormido el brazo Peri— gruñí, sin abrir los ojos, sin querer terminar ese momento casi mágico. Cambié su brazo por el cojín y me acomodé, ya no tan cerca de ella.

—Te has puesto roja de golpe— susurró, casi a mi oído, logrando lanzar mis estanterías mentales por los aires. Me di la vuelta para que no viera lo ruborizada que debía estar en ese momento. —Buenos días~— no ayudó que me punteara el hombro con su dedo índice.

Noté como se sentaba en la cama y mi mente dio un chispazo recordando el momento de ayer, quería ver sus pechos, mi parte más alocada se moría de ganas.

Me tumbé hacia arriba al no sentir su peso en el colchón y la miré un instante de reojo, se estaba quitando el pijama. Decidí hacer una estupidez y hacerle una pregunta, aunque después fuera a arrepentirme.

—¿P-por qué no desayunas con pijama?— mi voz sonó rota, pero se dio la vuelta, obligándome a apartar la vista tras un breve fotograma de su torso desnudo que no olvidaría.

—Pues… porque así no tengo que cambiarme después, yo soy de las que usan el pijama sólo para dormir— ni siquiera recordé lo que le había preguntado.

—Hm.

Mirándola de reojo de nuevo, pude tener una vista de perfil que me despertó de golpe.

Cuando terminó, se subió a la cama de cuatro patas, abrumándome aún más.

—Si quieres me cambio en el baño— enmudecí, sentí que si decía que sí no volvería a verla semi-desnuda y que si decía que no pensaría que quiero verla semi-desnuda. —Dios mío Peri, pareces un tomate.

Cogí la almohada para lanzársela a la cara, no aguanté más esa situación. Me escabullí de la cama y fui al baño para calmarme, estaba muy alterada. Esperé a que mi rostro dejara de ser tan rosado, y escuché sus nudillos contra la puerta.

—¿Te has enfadado?

—Sí.

—¿Mucho? Perdona, es que no pude evitarlo, me he levantado así de… simpática. ¿Sales porfi? Tengo que usar el baño.

Suspiré y salí para darle el relevo.

—Gracias~

En el comedor me encontré un tomate encima de la mesa, en mi sitio. Me entraron ganas de cogerlo y lanzárselo a la cara, eso sin duda sería divertido. Cuando salió la miré con el tomate en la mano.

—¿No te ha hecho gracia? Oh venga, con lo que me ha costado de encontrar…

—Pues ahora te lo comes— entrecerró los ojos y se acercó, arrebatándomelo de la mano, dándome un inesperado beso en la mejilla que me revolvió entera.

—Hmm~ está bueno— tardé unos segundos en reaccionar.

—A-a-ah…— ya no sabía cómo enfadarme con ella. Sólo fue a la cocina y la ayudé a preparar el desayuno, con una estúpida sonrisa en la cara, escuchando una maravillosa vocecilla que decía que Tink se equivocaba.

Comimos con una paz inquebrantable, entre miradas intermitentes y una sensación inquieta en mi cuerpo. ¿Le gustaba? Sabía que me gustaban las hadas y aún así aceptó dormir conmigo, ¿sería posible que le gustara?

—Por cierto, mañana tendré el día libre, no sé si te lo había dicho…— volví a la tierra.

—Va…le…— los nervios me atacaron, no sabía qué insinuaba con eso, si esperaba que hiciera planes con ella o qué quería. —¿Q-quieres hacer algo?

—Bueno, algo tendré que hacer para no aburrirme, ¿se te ocurre algo interesante?— en mi mente tenía demasiadas cosas interesantes que no pasarían.

—Pues… hay lugares que seguro que aún no has visto,— aunque prefería quedarme en casa con ella, en la cama para ser más específicos —si buscas algo interesante…

—Aquí no hay playa ¿no?— me reí por lo bajo.

—Hay nieve y agua congelada, no creo que consigas bañarte allí.

—Entonces iremos cuando vayamos al lado cálido, te enseñaré a nadar.

—Vale, sí— siempre quise nadar por el mar, me llenó de ilusión.

Perdimos el hilo de la conversación, dejando el tema de mañana colgado. Se fue a trabajar con una sonrisa y me quedé pensando en mañana.

Fui a ver a Dewey para preguntarle qué le podría resultar interesante a un hada del lado cálido y ya de paso hacerme con un par de libros, por si Zarina volvía a pasarse la tarde leyendo. Me dio unas cuantas ideas, pero ninguna terminó de convencerme.

Me hizo preguntarme ¿qué le gustaba hacer a ella? A parte de experimentar con polvos, claro. Me di cuenta de que aún no la conocía lo suficiente, si fuera Tink lo tendría muy fácil pero con ella no.

Después de darle muchas vueltas, se me ocurrió algo que quizás le gustara y fui a por ingredientes para ello.

Yo no era la mejor en repostería, pero pensé que a ella le haría ilusión, se le daba bien cocinar.

Cuando volví a casa, casi al mediodía, me la encontré preparando la comida.

—Anda, cada día vienes más temprano.

—Sí, un día de estos volveré en diez minutos. No, es que esta tarde tendré que volver, hemos dejado unas pruebas a medias que necesitan tiempo— vi que estaba siguiendo una buena receta. —¿Qué es todo esto?

—He pensado que mañana podríamos desayunar pastelitos de chocolate, ¿qué te parece?

—Hm~ dulce. Será divertido— nos sonreímos y terminamos de cocinar juntas. Hablamos de mi mañana con Dewey y del lado cálido, tenía que aprender sobre aquel lugar antes de ir, sólo de pensarlo me emocionaba.

—Me pregunto si te volverás rubia una vez allí…— me miró con demasiado detenimiento, poniéndome nerviosa. El recuerdo de esa mañana me hizo sonreír, me acarició el pelo mientras dormía. —¿En qué piensas?— bajé de las nubes de golpe.

—En las ganas que tengo— me di cuenta de que desde que vivíamos juntas, no habían pasado más que cosas buenas, me sentía feliz, animada y contenta. Ojalá mi deseo se hiciera realidad y nos convirtiéramos en novias algún día.

Empezamos a atacar la comida y la vi bostezar más de lo habitual, dijo que ayer se quedó hasta tarde leyendo y que se echaría una siesta después de comer. No pude estarme callada y casi susurré que yo también tenía sueño, aunque fuera mentira.

Me miró fijamente con una sonrisa, como si supiera lo que estaba pensando.

—¿Qué?— le dije ya sin poder aguantar más.

—Eres muy transparente— no supe ni dónde ponerme, me escondí tras mi vaso más tensa que nunca. Parecía no molestarle y eso podría ser muy buena señal.

—¡Deja de mirarme así!— se rió.

—Es que te pones muy mona cuando te ruborizas, no puedo evitarlo. Sí, justo así.

Me enfadé con ella, se estaba divirtiendo a mi costa, burlándose de mí. Terminé de comer mosqueada.

—Bueno, voy a echarme un rato, ¿te vienes?

—N-no…

—¿No? Venga, pero si te mueres de sueño~— se puso a darme toquecitos en mi cintura, buscando unas cosquillas que no tenía.

—Vale pero para, no me gusta que me hagan cosquillas.

—¿No te gusta?

—No…— no me atreví a decirle la verdad, no quería estropear las cosas.

Una vez en nuestra habitación, se empezó desnudar para a ponerse el pijama.

—¿No te cambias?— preguntó, dándose la vuelta, poniéndome nerviosa por tenerla delante de mí, con sus pechos al aire.

—S-sí…— me di la vuelta y me cambié, con mi pulso acelerado. Era la primera vez que lo hacía con ella en la habitación pero sobreviví. Fui a meterme en la cama pero estaba ella. —¿Te mueves?— no quería tener que pasar por encima de ella.

—Ese es mi sitio…— no me dejó otra opción. Gateé como pude tratando de no aplastarla. No fue fácil, pero lo conseguí. —Estás hecha todo una ninja.

—Cállate y duerme— cerró sus ojos acomodándose, acortando mi espacio.

—Buenas noches…

Me quedé mirándola casi enfada, sentía que ella podía hacer lo que quisiera conmigo pero yo con ella no, y eso me frustraba, me daba rabia. La loca idea vengarme besándola mientras durmiera me obligó a cerrar los ojos con fuerza.

No conseguí pegar ojo, mi cabeza era una noria constante de dudas, preguntas y suposiciones.

Después de un rato se empezó a mover y me hice la dormida. Noté como se incorporaba un poco, acercándose a mí. Los segundos se congelaron, no sé ni cómo conseguí estar tan quieta.

—Peri…— su susurro apenas se escuchó, —me gustas— mi alma entera se estremeció, mil mariposas se pusieron a jugar en mi vientre y no pude mantener mi rostro serio y calmado, mi cuerpo se convirtió en un incendio. —Sabía que estabas despierta, finges muy mal ¿lo sabías?

—¡Serás!— le di la espalda con toda mi mala leche. Lo peor de todo era que no estaba segura de si lo dijo en broma, parecía muy seria, y sabía que estaba despierta. Se lo pregunté, con una boca minúscula. —¿De verdad?

—Puede…— se movió, acercándose a mí. Mi corazón se ajetreó cuando pasó su brazo por mi barriga, uniendo su cuerpo al mío. Me encogí agarrando las sábanas con fuerza, apretando hasta los dedos de los pies.

Me puso la piel de gallina cuando acarició mi nuca con su nariz. Podía sentir su respiración en el tacto de sus pechos, no podría dormir así ni aunque me pasara días en vela.

Por la cercanía, puse mi mano encima de la suya y entrelazamos nuestros dedos. Morí de nervios, ¿qué significaba ese puede? Me había dicho que le gustaba, pero ¿de qué forma? Dijo que era transparente, ¿eso quería decir que conocía mis intenciones? ¿Entonces las aceptaba? ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que pensar?

No me atreví a preguntarle nada más, me convertí en una estatua.

Con el paso de los minutos, me calmé y disfruté de aquel tranquilo momento, parecía que el tiempo se hubiera detenido.

El sonido de su voz me devolvió al mundo real.

—Tengo que volver al laboratorio.

—Hm…— silencio otra vez.

—Mm… ¿Cuánto me harás pagar por el rescate?

—¿Eh?

—Me has secuestrado la mano.

—A-ah… perdona— se la solté y me giré hacia ella. No quería que se fuera.

Se quitó el pijama y me quedé mirándola, admirando su espalda desnuda, recordando sus pechos. Se vistió y no me escondí.

—No creo que esté más de un par de horas. Nos vemos en un rato, pelos locos— se fue riéndose y suspiré, mi pelo se despeinaba mucho cuando dormía.

Con la ñoña que me había entrado y sabiendo que tardaría en volver, me resbalé hacia su lado de la cama, aún con su aroma impregnado en ella. Me abracé a mí misma con las sábanas para dormir, como si la abrazara a ella.

No pude quedarme más plácidamente dormida. Soñé con ella, pero aquello se convirtió en una pesadilla, nos estábamos besando cuando de golpe se deshacía de mi ropa y me metía mano con brusquedad, haciéndome sentir dolor, casi como si quisiera torturarme.

—Eh eh, oye, Peri, mírame— estaba sudando, alterada y conmocionada. Me calmó encontrarme con sus ojos, tenía sus manos en mis mejillas.

—Ah..

—¿Has tenido un mal sueño?

—S-sí… muy malo— frunció los labios. Me sequé las tímidas lágrimas que yacían bajo mis ojos. —¿Ya estás aquí?

—Sí, te has pasado como tres horas durmiendo. ¿Quieres darte una ducha? Te sentará bien— asentí, me fijé en que su pelo estaba mojado, debía de acabar de ducharse.

Me acompañó al baño, quedándose bajo el marco de la puerta.

—¿Estás bien?— se la veía preocupada.

—Sí, no te preocupes, no ha sido nada— se quedó unos segundos antes de irse. Respiré hondo.

Me quedé pensando en mi problema con mis puntos erógenos, si lo nuestro iba a llegar a algún sitio, tendría que contárselo. No sabía cómo podría tomárselo, lo único que tenía claro era que no le iba a gustar.

Salí enrollada a la toalla, con su mirada atenta. Después de ponerme el pijama, cuando salí de la habitación, la encontré esperándome al lado de la puerta, apoyada en la pared.

—Peri… Antes me he encontrado con Gliss, y hemos estado hablando…

—¿Ah sí? ¿De qué?

—De ti. Y dijo que tenías algo que contarme, algo así como un secreto que tenía que saber y que sólo podías decirme tú. Me preocupó la seriedad con la que me lo dijo.

—A-ah… ya… n-no creo que esté preparada para decírtelo aún— asintió, y sentí que la herí.

—Está bien, esperaré.

Fuimos a preparar la cena con un ambiente un tanto crispado. No me sentía preparada para hablarle de mí de una forma tan íntima, tenía miedo de que dejara de gustarle por eso.

Durante la cena, me sorprendió, contándome cómo fueron sus primeros días en Pixie Hollow, la frustración que sentía siendo una guardiana del polvo de hada, su falta de amigos, sus largos y aburridos días… Dijo que por fin, aquí, conmigo, estaba empezando a vivir de verdad. Se me erizó la piel al escuchar eso.

Pero yo, no pude decir nada. Sabía que la estaba preocupando, que debía decírselo sin más y quitarme ese peso de encima, pero no tuve el valor suficiente para hacerlo.

Limpiamos la cocina más calladas de lo habitual y fuimos juntas a la habitación. Me metí en la cama, de cara a la pared, encogida, decepcionada conmigo misma. Zarina se metió en la cama, acercándose a mí.

—Buenas noches Peri— me dio un lento beso encima de mi hombro que me hizo temblar.

No me abrazó, pero se quedó justo detrás de mí, casi rozándome. Tardé en responderle.

—Buenas noches…

—Sueña con angelitos— suspiré al recordar la pesadilla. No tenía nada de sueño, no iba a poder dormir en horas.

—Lo intentaré…

Pasé un buen rato sin dormir, tanto que mi infalible postura se volvió incómoda. Me tumbé bocarriba y al mirarla de reojo vi que sus ojos me miraban con atención, me sorprendió.

—¿No puedes dormir?— negué. —Claro con la siesta olímpica que te has marcado… ¿te apetece jugar al me gustaría? Gliss dice que te encanta.

—Será… No me gusta nada ese juego, y me hago una idea de por qué lo dijo…

—Bueno, podemos jugar a otra cosa si quieres. ¿Qué te apetece? yo tampoco tengo mucho sueño y mañana no tengo que ir al laboratorio— me puse a pensar en algo que no fuera enrollarme con ella.

Me encaré a su rostro, quedándome demasiado cerca de sus labios.

—¿Veo veo?— sonrió.

—¿Qué ves?

—Una cosita…

—¿De qué color?— su voz fue susurrándose.

—Blanco.

—Venga ya, tiene que ser algo que no sea blanco.

—Entonces… marrón— se puso a mirar alrededor, pero no había nada de ese color.

—Te daré una pista, ahora mismo, sólo lo puedo ver yo.

—Las cosas imaginarias no cuentan.

—No tonta. Es algo que veo muy a menudo… y que sólo puedes ver en un espejo.

—¿Mis ojos?

—Sí.

—Qué tierna…— su sonrisa sí que lo era. —Me toca, veo veo.

—¿Qué ves?

—Una cosa rosa que se volverá de color rojo tomate.

—Tonta.

—Exacto, eres tú~ Has ganado un vale por un beso, puedes guardarlo para otro día si quieres— negué, esperándolo con ganas.

Cerré los ojos cuando sus labios puntearon mi mejilla, quería ganar a ese juego mil veces.

—¿Jugamos al me gustaría ahora?— preguntó, insistiendo en ese juego. Asentí, con algo de miedo. —Vale, empiezo. Me gustaría… ir a Tierra Firme contigo— mi varriga volvió a azotarme con amor.

—Cierto. Tienen que ser más difíciles para que tenga gracia. Por ejemplo… me gustaría hacer experimentos con polvo de hada.

—¿Cierto?

—No, ¿quieres que haga explotar el laboratorio?

—Exagerada, ¿qué clase de experimentos crees que hacemos?

—No lo sé, pero parece peligroso tratar con polvo de hada azul. Te toca.

—Me gustaría… no tener que trabajar para poder hacer el vago como tú.

—¿Fal…so? Yo no hago el vago.

—Bien, es que me encanta mi talento, no creo que me canse nunca de aprender.

—Vale… me toca… me gustaría…— tenía que decírselo, y cuanto antes mejor —poder… contarte mi secreto y que todo siguiera igual…

—Puedes contármelo, sea lo que sea, te prometo que nada cambiará.

—No prometas cosas que no puedas cumplir.

—Peri, mírame. Sea lo que sea, seguiré estando contigo ¿de acuerdo? No te lo guardes para ti, por favor.

—Es muy personal…

—Vivimos juntas, incluso dormimos juntas, eres mi compañera de vida y quiero saberlo, puedes confiar en mí.

—¿A cambio de un beso…?

—A cambio de cien.

—Vale… am… esto es algo que sólo saben Tink, Gliss y Spike… así que no se lo digas a nadie— asintió, dejándome tiempo. —Nací con un pequeño problema… en las terminaciones nerviosas de mis puntos erógenos…— me puse roja por tener que contárselo a ella.

—Aha…— esperó a que siguiera.

—Dijeron que tengo… hipersensibilidad aguda, y con un roce siento cincuenta veces más de lo que debería, y molesta mucho, puede llegar a doler.

—¿Te refieres a…?

—Sí, ahí, en los pezones y en las orejas, y no puedo… ya sabes.

—Masturbarte— me quedé en silencio. —¿Y ya está? ¿Eso es todo? ¿Por qué pensaste que algo así cambiaría las cosas entre nosotras?— no fui capaz de responder. —No dejaré de estar contigo por algo así… ¿Qué hay de los besos en los labios?

—N-no lo sé… nunca lo he probado pero no tengo mucha esperanza.

—Ya… Bueno, no te preocupes ¿vale? Me alegro de que me lo hayas contado.

De todas formas, sentí que a partir de entonces se distanciaría de mí, que había matado esa posibilidad de que llegáramos a ser algo más que amigas, que se buscaría a otra, y sufrí. No debí de haberle dicho nada.

—No pongas esa cara, ¿dónde has dejado tu sonrisa?— se puso a buscarla, como si fuera a encontrarla en la cama. —Ah ¿por eso no te gusta que te hagan cosquillas?

—Hm.

—¿Y las caricias?— preguntó, repasando el contorno de mi cara con su dedo.

—Eso es una de las pocas cosas que me da placer— sonrió.

—¿Ah sí?— continuó por mi barbilla y subió a por mis labios, haciéndome poner nerviosa. —¿Un beso en los labios contarían como cien?— las células de mi cuerpo se alteraron, me estaba pidiendo un beso indirectamente.

Mi cuerpo se agitó, molestándome ligeramente.

—N-no creo que pueda soportarlo…

—De acuerdo, tendré que dosificarlos entonces…— me dio un beso en la frente. —¿Y los abrazos?

—Eso también… me da gustito.

Se acercó a mí y me rodeó la cintura lentamente, con cuidado, como si fuera de cristal. Me costó cancelar mis deseos sexuales, no podía dejarme llevar.

—¿Estás bien así?

—Hm.

Apoyé mi frente contra la suya, rozando nuestras narices, mirándonos a los ojos.

—¿Puedo quedarme a vivir contigo para siempre?— sonreí, feliz.

—Hm.

Sus párpados fueron cerrándose poco a poco y su sonrisa se fue desvaneciéndose con cuidado. Se quedó dormida pegada a mí, sintiendo que aunque no lo hubiéramos dicho como tal, nos habíamos convertido en novias. Compañeras de vida, unidas por nuestro mutuo sentimiento de amor.

Acabé dormida, mentalmente agotada.

Un lento cosquilleo que iba desde entre las cejas hasta la punta de la nariz me despertó a la mañana siguiente.

—Estás preciosa cuando duermes— creo que ese fue el mejor despertar de mi vida. Recordé lo que pasó anoche con una sonrisa.

—Buenos días…— dije acercándome a ella. Me dio un beso en la nariz.

—Buenos días pastelito de chocolate— ni me acordaba que teníamos que hacerlos. —¿Quieres que preparemos el desayuno o prefieres quedarte un rato más en la cama?

—No tengo hambre— me acarició el pelo y me acomodé entre sus brazos, abrazándola, queriendo detener el tiempo.

—¿Sabes qué?

—¿Hm?

—Me convertiré en la mejor alquimista de la historia y te haré unos polvos que reajusten tus terminaciones nerviosas— reí por lo imposible que me sonó.

—Las hadas sanadoras dijeron que no se podía hacer nada.

—También decían que las alas no se podían curar. Al menos déjamelo intentar.

—Bueno…— le besé sus manos. —Gracias— volvió a darme un beso, ahora en la frente.

—Dos.

—¿Los vas a contar?

—Sí, así cuando pierda la cuenta tendré que empezar de cero.

No sé qué hice para merecer estar al lado de alguien como ella.

Retozamos en la cama sin ninguna prisa, adorando la comodidad de aquél ambiente tan placentero. Cuando el hambre pudo con nosotras, nos pusimos a hacer el desayuno, y terminamos jugando con los ingredientes, dejando la cocina patas arriba. Fue deliciosamente divertido, llevábamos un humor encima inmejorable.

Tink apareció a media mañana, mientras nos terminábamos aquellas delicias. La abracé y llené su cara de besos.

La invitamos a probar nuestros pastelitos y le encantaron. Le dije impaciente que le había contado lo mío a Zarina y que ella intentaría hacer unos polvos para arreglarlo.

—Eso es genial, ¿crees que lo podrás conseguir o sólo lo dijiste para quedar bien?— empecé a pensar que a Tink no le caía bien mi novia.

—Se lo dije porque lo voy a conseguir, y cuando eso ocurra hazte una idea de lo que haré con ella— eso nos descolocó a las dos, no esperaba que fuera tan directa y atrevida.

—Va…le… pero como me entere de que la tratas mal te cortaré la cabeza con uno de mis inventos.

—No creo que tengas que preocuparte por eso— me miró con ternura, y le dije que la quería con los ojos.

—Buff, no creo que pueda aguantar tanto amor pululando por el aire, me parece que hoy me iré temprano.

—Venga Tink, no seas así, sabes que te echaré de menos si vienes menos.

—Ya pero entiéndeme, parezco un aguanta-velas, me gustaba más antes cuando pasábamos todo el día juntas…

—Podéis hacer lo que queráis, por mí no os molestéis, tengo un montón de libros que leer. Mientras pueda achucharte por la noche...— eso lo dijo en voz baja, sólo para mí.

—Qué detalle por tu parte, vámonos Peri, huyamos.

—Eso sí, como no me la traigas de una pieza seré yo la que te cortará la cabeza— Tink rió nerviosa, y es que la intimidó con ese tono de voz.

—Va…le… ¿estás segura de que no está loca?— susurró.

—Venga ya Tink…— le di un besote a la mejilla a mi Zeta antes de irnos. —Iremos a dar una vuelta por ahí, no creo que tardemos más de un par de horas…

—De acuerdo, pasadlo bien— me sonrió con la mirada y me fui con Tink para ponerla al día.

Le pregunté directamente si le caía mal o algo, dijo que en el fondo nos envidiaba, ella también quería enamorarse como yo. Le dije que algún día encontraría a su media naranja, pero no la vi muy convencida.

Dimos un largo paseo por las montañas mientras hablábamos sobre mi nueva compañera de vida. Tink le preocupaba que nuestros roces se convirtieran en algo más que roces y lo pasara mal, pero le repetí una y otra vez que Zarina era cuidadosa, que me trataba con mucho cariño y quería lo mejor para mí.

Hablamos también de los besos en los labios. Me animó a probarlo, era algo que podría darme algo de placer y que me estaba perdiendo, incluso me propuso probarlo con ella, pero me negué. Si lo hacía, tenía que ser con mi novia.

Volvimos a casa ya casi a la hora de comer. Zarina nos sorprendió con una gran comida, casi un banquete. Había cosas que ni siquiera tenía en casa. Sin duda era una gran cocinera.

Quedamos más que satisfechas, Spike y Gliss se apuntaron por la tarde y terminamos de pasar un día perfecto de bromas y risas. Todas se alegraron un montón de que empezáramos a salir juntas.

Cuando llegamos a casa me costó de creer, éramos novias, oficialmente, y no podía estar más feliz por ello.

Nos sonreímos al entrar en nuestra habitación, y me acarició el cuello.

—Quiero probarlo. Un beso en los labios— le dije, con una artillería de atrevimiento.

—¿Estás segura?— asentí decidida.

—Vale, ¿cómo quieres hacerlo?— lo pensé, pero no se me ocurrió nada.

—No sé… decide tú— se sentó en el borde de la cama, con una pierna recogida, medio subida.

—Aquí— me puse frente a ella y de golpe mis nervios se intensificaron, quizás demasiado. —Puedes parar cuando quieras, no tienes que forzarte, ¿lo sabes no?— asentí. —Bien…

Me acarició el pómulo de la cara, acercándose a mí muy despacio. Noté sus dedos temblar un poco. Me humedecí los labios, agarrándome con fuerza al colchón, cerrando los ojos para recibir ese beso.

Permanecí inmóvil mientras sus labios se posaron sobre los míos, besándome durante un segundo, sintiendo como mi emoción se agitaba, con una pizca de molestia. Me miró esperando una respuesta.

—Es… soportable.

—¿Cómo de soportable?

—Hazlo otra vez— frunció los labios algo preocupada y volvió a besarme, esta vez con más recorrido en sus labios. Mi mente dio un chispazo y cerré los ojos con fuerza.

—Peri…

—Vale, este ha molestado un poco, ¿puedes hacerlo más rápido?— suspiró.

—No es necesario que lo hagamos si te molesta— me lancé a sus labios para darle uno rápido, pero ese me dolió más que los anteriores. —¿A quién intentas engañar?

—Vale… está bien…

—¿Quieres probar algo más?— asentí, mirando sus pechos. —¿Quieres… que me desnude?— la miré mordiéndome el labio inferior.

—Vale pero con una condición. Tú también— la miré sin estar muy segura. —Mis ojos no te hacen daño ¿no?

—No… pero tú primero.

Se puso de pie, delante de mí, y empezó a quitarse la ropa poco a poco. Al quitarse el sujetador me alteré, tan cerca de mí, ahora con permiso para deleitarme en ella, siguió deshaciéndose de sus pantalones y cuando se quitó las bragas, un punzante dolor me hizo cerrar los ojos con fuerza. No podía hacer nada, me excité al mirarla.

—¿Estás bien?— me sentí fatal, ni siquiera podía tener el placer de verla desnuda.

—S-sí…— mi mente ennegreció pensando que ella no aceptaría vivir así, con una novia que ni siquiera puede verla desnuda. Me entraron muchas ganas de llorar.

—No te preocupes Peri, lo arreglaremos ¿vale?— me abrazó y no pude contener mis lágrimas, mi vida sexual era una mierda, siempre lo sería. —Conseguiré crear unos polvos super sanadores que te curen, te lo prometo.

—Hm— asentí, recomponiéndome en su torso.

—Me pondré el pijama…— me sentía fatal por ella, empecé a quitarme la ropa para compensárselo de alguna forma. —No hace falta que-

—Ese era el trato ¿no?— me daba mucho corte, nunca me habían visto desnuda y tenía muchos complejos, pero lo hice, me quedé delante de ella, mirando al suelo, entristecida.

—Eres preciosa Peri, por dentro y por fuera— se acercó a mí lentamente, tensándome, hasta que me abrazó. —Te quiero, y voy a hacer lo que sea para hacerte feliz.

Rompí a llorar, por todo. Dejé que me acariciara el pelo, entre sus brazos. Ya más calmada, me puse el pijama, silenciosa, y nos metimos en la cama más unidas que nunca, sin secretos, sin muros.

Agradecí que distrajera mis pensamientos hablando del lado cálido, contándome todo lo que tenía planeado para pasar unas maravillosas vacaciones juntas, con ella, con las chicas y con Tink. No sé qué hice para merecerla.

* * *

.


	2. Segunda parte

**El talento de zarina - Segunda parte**

 **[Peri]**

* * *

Abrí los ojos sintiendo una casi molesta caricia en mi cuello, relajada.

—¿Buenos días?— preguntó, maquillando un 'cómo estás'.

—Hm… buenos…— entonces empecé a identificar letras en sus caricias, me estaba escribiendo algo en mi piel. Sólo logré captar las últimas letras. —¿Qué escribes?

—Te quiero. No me cabe mucho más…— era toda una dulzura.

—Y… yo a ti…— le dije, con una boca empequeñecida, sintiéndome culpable por no habérselo dicho antes.

—¿Quieres que te traiga el desayuno en la cama~? te lo has ganado— no respondí. —Lo tomaré como un sí— me dio un rápido beso en el hombro y se fue. Me tomé un tiempo para retozar en la cama, e hice un esfuerzo por desnudarme, por acostumbrarme a estar sin ropa, para poder complacer a mi novia de alguna forma.

Me alegré al recordar sus palabras, me dijo preciosa, por fuera y por dentro.

Hice un doloroso esfuerzo por tocarme los pechos, lentamente, queriendo creer que si me acostumbraba a hacerlo, dejaría de ser molesto. No aguanté mucho, ni siquiera me atreví a ir más lejos. Apareció, y di un respingo por pillarme por sorpresa.

—Vaya, ¿tienes calor?— dijo con una sonrisa, algo extrañada, con sus ojos repasándome de arriba a abajo.

—Quería… darte ¿una alegría mañanera?— la hice reír.

—Pues lo has conseguido— se sentó a mi lado, con una bandeja que escarché para improvisar una mesa en la cama. —Estaba pensando y… me gustaría encontrar una forma de poder… intimar contigo, ¿tienes alguna idea?

—Bueno… en principio… mientras no me excite yo, podemos hacer lo que quieras, iremos probando cosas.

—Vale… bueno, iré pensando. Estás muy guapa así, por cierto— me peiné un poco el pelo instintivamente.

—¿Sí?— recibí un inesperado beso en la nariz. No pude sentirme más querida.

Desayunamos con amor, ella se fue al laboratorio animada, y yo aproveché para darme una ducha reflexiva. Tenía que encontrar alguna forma de poder hacer el amor con Zeta, tenía que haber alguna que no me implicara directamente.

Al salir de la ducha, refrescada, me quedé mirando al espejo, desnuda. Cerré los ojos y me acaricié el cuerpo, lentamente, tratando de mantener a raya mis emociones. Cuando lo hacía ella, todo era más intenso. Traté de no pensar en nada, y acaricié mis pezones.

Era molesto, mucho, no había forma de que consiguiera llegar a ningún sitio.

—¡Os he pillado!— pegué un aleteo que por poco choco contra el techo, menudo susto me dio.

—¡Joder! ¡Sal de aquí!— era Gliss, casi la dejo sorda. Me tapé rápidamente con la toalla, alterada.

—Ups, lo siento, pensé que no había nadie. ¿Zeta ya se ha ido?— al salir del baño vi que estaba con Spike.

—Sí, se va temprano, ¿qué queréis?— me metí en la habitación para vestirme, hablando a distancia.

—Pues no sé, que nos cuentes qué tal va con tu rollito de primavera~ tenemos mucha curiosidad~

—Habla por ti Gliss, a mí me da un poco igual lo que hagáis… mientras estés contenta— suspiré, más calmada. Les conté un poco lo que habíamos hecho, lo genial que era y lo mucho que me cuidaba. No me merecía a alguien como ella.

Les dije también que le había contado lo mío, y que se lo había tomado muy bien, que iba a encontrar unos polvos que me curaran y todo. Soltaron un 'ojalá' que me llenó de envidia.

Pensamos en pasar por la frontera, y mis alas no tardaron mucho en brillar, casi nos encontramos a la vez. Tink se alegró infinitamente por mí, le dije que probamos a besarnos en los labios, pero que no había manera, y entonces nos pusimos a pensar en formas de poder intimar.

No lo planteé como un gran problema, pero de repente todas se pusieran a pensar como si les fuera la vida. Surgieron ideas de lo más locas y extrañas, pero una de ellas, de Tink, me gustó hasta el punto de querer ponerla en práctica.

La mañana se esfumó, y como ninguna de las tres quería irse, nos plantamos todas en mi casa para comer juntas.

Sorprendimos a Zeta, comimos las cinco la mar de contentas y después se sumergió en sus libros. Me apetecía quedarme a solas con ella, así que las eché disimuladamente. Fui a por un libro del lado cálido para sentarme a su lado, apoyándome en ella.

Pocos minutos tardé en romper ese agradable silencio, al ver lo que estaba leyendo.

—Luna te pone unos deberes un poco extraños— sonreí, era un libro que ya me leí, sobre la sensibilidad del cuerpo y los puntos erógenos.

—¿De verdad te sientes bien cuando te acaricio?— su seriedad me deprimió un poco.

—Depende de la zona...

—Según esto no puedo acariciar tus pies, ni tus piernas, ni tu barriga ni tus pechos, ni tu cuello, ni tu espalda, ni siquiera tus orejas. Eres intocable— suspiré, me dolió que usara esa palabra.

—Lo siento...— cerró el libro de golpe, casi lo lanzó.

—No lo sientas— me rodeó entre sus brazos, llevándome a su pecho. —Tú no tienes la culpa.

—¿Sabes? Se me ha ocurrido una idea para jugar… las dos juntas.

—¿Ah sí?

—¿Te apetece una ducha?— entrecerró los ojos, esperando algo más concreto. —He pensado que podrías… masturbarte en la ducha mientras… me ducho y eso… con tapones en los oídos.

—Bueno, no es mala idea. ¿Ahora?— me levanté, asintiendo decidida. No sabía si iba a funcionar, pero tenía que hacerlo por ella, para que al menos ella pudiera disfrutar.

 **[Zarina]**

* * *

La seguí hacia el baño, se estaba desnudando por el camino, y se metió rápidamente en la bañera. Me tomé mi tiempo para prepararme, no estaba segura de cómo podría ir pero por intentarlo, no perderíamos nada. Entré, y vi sus ojos recorriéndome rápidamente, como si lo hiciera sin querer.

—Vale… vamos allá— se tapó los oídos con unos tapones, encendió el agua y cerró los ojos. Así, empezó a ducharse, así, me permitió disfrutar de ella. Me dolía que ella no pudiera sentir ese tipo de placer, y la amé un poco más si es posible por acceder a hacer algo así, por mí, por nosotras.

Empecé a masturbarme, manteniendo la distancia, saboreando cada centímetro que recorría el agua en su piel. Me volvía loca su cuerpo, sus pechos, su uve, y ansiaba poseerla con infinitas ganas. Me puse tremendamente cachonda mirándola con deseo.

Traté de no hacer mucho ruido, aunque no iba a ser fácil. En el momento en que apagó el agua y fue a por el jabón, me miró un instante, apartando la vista rápidamente con dolor.

—¿Estás bien?— no me escuchó —¿¡Estás bien!?

—¡Sí!— siguió, con los ojos bien cerrados, enjabonándose.

Continué dándome placer, imaginando que eran mis manos las que acariciaban su piel, las que se paseaban por su suave cuerpo y rozaban sus partes más íntimas. Me desorientaba su entrepierna, necesitaba que se agachara.

Le puse lentamente mi mano en su hombro, haciéndole parar en seco.

—Agáchate— lo hizo, sin perder mis ojos de vista. —Eso es.

Descendí yo también, sentándome, ahora con plena visión de su intimidad, viendo como el jabón se deslizaba por su cuerpo. Fue imposible no gemir.

Volvió a encender el agua para aclararse, quizás estaba haciendo mucho ruido. Me mordí los labios viendo su más íntima intocable, estaba llegando al orgasmo, imaginando que hacía volar su cuerpo y lo llevaba a las nubes de la excitación. Nunca me sentí más impotente, terminé desahogándome por ella, mi cuerpo también lo necesitaba.

Respiré satisfecha, alargando el brazo y cerrando el agua. Le di un gran beso en el hombro, nada más abrir los ojos se dio la vuelta y se quitó los tapones.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí… ¿y-y tú?

—Ha estado genial, me encanta tu cuerpo Peri, ¿puedo abrazarte?

—No… después.

—Vale. Voy a salir— la esperé, secándome. Unos segundos después, salió.

La rodeé con la toalla al momento, haciéndome con su cuerpo.

—Gracias, me moría de ganas de algo así.

—Estás muy cálida…— me separé un poco, —n-no me molesta— le sonreí, uniéndonos en ese ambiente tan rosado. Los abrazos eran una de las pocas muestras de amor que podía darle, y me encargué de que esta vez fuera lo más tierno posible, diciéndole lo mucho que la quería sin palabras.

Inesperadamente, me lanzó un beso a los labios, pero en seguida me di cuenta de que se arrepintió.

—No hagas eso si no puedes. Voy a solucionarlo ¿me oyes? le he comentado a Luna tu problema, y dice que es difícil, pero no imposible— asintió.

—Entonces… ¿te ha gustado… esto?

—Me ha encantado, me gustaría repetirlo, si no te molesta claro— sonrió, con un rostro felizmente iluminado.

—Vale.

 **[Peri]**

* * *

Me alegré enormemente, nada me asustaba más que no poder satisfacerla. Aquella misma noche, hicimos algo parecido en mi cama, ella bajo la manta y yo desnuda por encima. Me daba mucha envidia, no podía ni imaginar lo maravilloso que tenía que ser aquello.

Los siguientes días pasaron igual o más rápidos que los anteriores, todo era casi perfecto, casi de ensueño. Zeta seguía insistiendo que encontraría la forma de que fuera como las demás, mientras que yo intentaba forzarme a soportar mis zonas erógenas, sin llegar a ninguna parte.

Pasada una semana, a media mañana, Zeta y Luna irrumpieron en casa con unos polvos que tenía que probar. Me dejé llevar por su ilusión, los probé y me sentí tremendamente mejor, pero mi problema seguía estando allí, y me deprimí. Pasó exactamente lo mismo días después, y Zeta seguía diciéndome que estaba muy cerca, que le faltaba un ingrediente clave.

En el fondo sabía que no habría nada que hacer, y una parte de mí quiso que dejara de intentarlo, no sacaríamos nada bueno.

Entre una cosa y la otra, llegó el tan esperado día de transformarme en una tintineadora e ir al lado cálido. Diez días para disfrutar con Tink y las chicas mientras Zeta aprendía con la reina. Fue tremendamente divertido, mi novia dijo que Clarion cambiaba de personalidad en su laboratorio secreto, era divertida y enérgica, parecida a Luna, parecida a ella. No pude imaginármela sin su habitual tranquilidad.

Fueron días mágicos, cada uno mejor que el anterior, pero al quinto, Zeta volvió a casa derrotada, desanimada, y muy, muy triste.

—Hey… ¿a qué viene esa cara?— me preocupó, y mucho, su dolor se volvía rápidamente el mío.

—Es... sobre Luna, Clarion me ha dicho que no se lo contara a nadie pero…— me lo contó. Por lo visto, Luna tenía una hermana, Sara, y sólo con estas palabras se me quebró el corazón. Me imaginé yo, perdiendo a Tink, para siempre, aguándome los ojos, y continuó.

Dijo que eran como la noche y el día, Sara tan responsable y Luna tan alocada, pero las dos juntas hacían una combinación perfecta como alquimistas, se complementaban perfectamente la una con la otra. Al cabo de tres años de experimentos, hace ya diez, Luna combinó dos polvos que no debía y cuando Sara intentó ayudarla, quedó completamente congelada con un hielo irrompible.

Después de aquello, Luna se fue a vivir a Invierno, se encerró en su laboratorio y pasó años tratando de descongelarla sin ningún resultado, con la esperanza de que algún día podría al menos ofrecerle un entierro decente, y despedirse de ella debidamente.

Lloré, no pude imaginarme el desgarrador dolor que debió sentir Luna, se sentiría culpable de su muerte.

—Es muy triste… joder…

—Lo sé, y quiero ayudarla pero… dudo que pueda hacer nada, si en diez años no lo ha conseguido...

—Ya… p-pero oye, depende de cómo, hay alguna posibilidad de que siga viva, al igual que la escarcha mantiene el calor, el hielo congela la vida, hay registros de animales que después de siglos congelados, vuelven a vivir.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—Sí, lo que no sé si con un hada…

—No hay nada imposible, ¿no? Cuando volvamos a Invierno intentaré hablar con Luna.

—Sí… dedícate a eso cuando volvamos…— murmuré, diciéndole indirectamente que se diera por vencida con mi problema, no tenía solución.

Apretó su mandíbula, sin responder. Esa noche se la pasó entera leyendo en el comedor.

Al día siguiente, Zeta tardó en volver, pero cuando lo hizo, me sorprendió.

Venía con la reina y Tink, y me puse histérica cuando descubrí que a ella le faltaba una punta del ala izquierda.

—¿¡Qué le ha pasado!? ¿¡Por qué estáis tan contentas!?— me apresuré en unir nuestras alas para curársela. Respiré no mucho más aliviada, seguían sin aclararme nada.

—Vale Peri, necesito que cierres los ojos y confíes en mí ¿de acuerdo?— asentí, asustada, sintiendo algo parecido al brillo de mis alas en sus manos. —Encontré el ingrediente que me faltaba.

—¿¡L-le has cortado el ala a Tink para-

—Sh… cálmate.

—¿Cómo le has dejado que hiciera algo así…?— le pregunté a Clarion…

—Querida, si me lo hubieran preguntado antes de hacerlo no lo habrían conseguido.

Zeta me los echó por encima con cautela, y sentí el calor en todo mi cuerpo, me sentí mareada un momento, hasta el punto de creer que estaba levitando en el aire. Cuando volví a tocar de pies en el suelo, supe dentro de mí que había funcionado.

—¿Cómo te encuentras?— preguntó Tink rápidamente. Me miré las manos, sintiendo hasta un tacto diferente, un tacto de un azul muy claro, un tacto muy suave, delicioso.

—Algo… ha cambiado.

Zeta se acerqué a mí lentamente, tragando saliva y me acarició la oreja con mucho cuidado. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, y paró de golpe, pero le cogió la mano para seguir notando aquella maravillosa sensación de placer.

—C-cielos… lo has conseguido— me abrazó con fuerza, y lloré, incluso sus dedos adentrándose en mi pelo me derretía.

Cerré los ojos para deleitarme, y sentí sus labios rozándome la oreja como si se derritiera el mejor chocolate del mundo en el paladar.

—No sabes cuánto me alegro— me hizo volar por un paraíso inexplorado, y yo seguí sin poder frenar las lágrimas de mi felicidad. Era una sensación tremendamente hermosa, como la de quedarse dormida en una nube de algodón.

Entonces la besé, abrazándola, deleitándome en mi primer beso verdadero. No tuve palabras para describir ese placer tan intenso. —E-es… ¡ah!— conseguí decir entre besos que no podía dejar de dar, haciendo reír a mi alrededor.

—Entonces ¿no tienes molestias?

—Ninguna, y ahora— la besé —los besos— y otra vez —son mucho mejores— la abracé con fuerza sin poder contener mi emoción.

—Bueno~ nosotras ya nos íbamos ¿verdad Clarion?— nos reímos y me sequé el rostro como pude. Tink se alegró inmensamente por mí, lo sentí en el brillo de su mirada.

Realmente se fueron entonces, dejándonos solas en su casa. Miré a mi amor con unas gigantescas ganas de probarlo todo, lo consiguió, cumplió mi deseo más profundo y seguía sin podérmelo creer.

—¿Quieres que-

—Sí. Sí sí sí, vamos.

La arrastré rápidamente a la cama entre risas, me desnudé en un momento y me toqué la vagina con algo de miedo. Ya no había de qué preocuparse, me dejé caer hacia atrás con un relajante suspiro que se convirtió en risa.

—¡No tiene nada que ver!— me estrujé los pechos, abrazándome a mí misma. Me reí a carcajadas sintiéndome dueña de mi cuerpo, al fin.

—Entonces… ¿qué te parece si… hacemos el amor juntas?— asentí unas diez veces, me moría de ganas. —Pero antes…— sonrió con picardía.

No la vi a venir, me atacó a cosquillas, descubriendo que realmente tenía un montón, abrumándome por esa disparatada e irracional sensación que me hacía reír a carcajadas sin control. Terminé con lágrimas en los ojos, acalorada y estúpidamente divertida.

—¡Es increíble, otra vez otra vez!— hicimos mucho, mucho, mucho el tonto, me quedé tumbada en la cama con los brazos perdidos, desahogada, como si me hubiera pasado toda la vida sin respirar.

Se desnudó, y la miré con todo el deseo que tenía reprimido, ansiando aflorar en mí con excitación.

—¿Preparada…?

—Dame un minuto…— acarició mi torso con la yema de sus dedos subiendo desde mi ombligo, pasando por mis pechos lentamente, dándome una muy angelical sensación. Ese minuto no duró más de unos segundos. —Vale, hagamos el amor.

Se echó encima de mí, con sus codos al lado de mis orejas, besándome en caricias al principio, creciendo en intensidad y profundidad, adentrando su lengua en mi boca provocándome una mágica sensación de mariposas en mi barriga.

—Dios mío…— no pude tomármelo con calma, la abracé con brazos y piernas y devoré su boca con impaciencia, haciéndonos sonreír. Me entraron muchísimas ganas de poseerla, de derretirme con ella, de llegar al desconocido orgamos.

—Espera, dame un poco de espacio— eso era lo contrario a lo que quería, pero le dejé hacer, su boca se fue hacia mi cuello, esta vez no para darme un inocente beso ni acariciarme, sino para comérmelo, lamérmelo y mordérmelo con unas lujuriosas ganas que me hicieron suspirar de placer.

Casi no me lo podía creer, siguió revolviéndome por dentro, descendiendo entre besos hacia mis pechos. Inspiré de sopetón cuando se hizo con ellos, y empezó a succionarme los pezones, agarrándome con fuerza, poseyéndome. Clavé mis uñas en su espalda, mi cuerpo entero estaba celebrando un festival de emociones de todos los colores.

Mis piernas temblaron de ganas, se retorcían inquietas esperando a que llegara su turno, y navegué mi mano instintivamente hacia mi entrepierna, sin control ni tiempo que desperdiciar. Gemí, amando el gozo que me provocaba el tacto en aquel sitio que era tan prohibido para mí, obligándome a arquearme entera.

—Oye, no te adelantes— me robó la mano para tocarme con sus dedos, volviendo a mis labios, ardiente. —No te imaginas las ganas que tenía de esto— siguió masajeándome, dándome un increíble placer que no supe gestionar.

Noté un hilo de fluidos corriendo por mi interior, me estaba mojando y todo lo que me contaron sobre el sexo empezó a tener sentido. Moví mi pelvis en busca de más, queriendo no parar nunca, y me quedé sin respiración cuando sentí uno de sus dedos entrando en mí.

—J-joder… Sí…— todas mis terminaciones nerviosas entraron en locura. Tenía mi alma envuelta en un incendio, me removía bajo su cuerpo como si me hubiera encarcelado, clavando las puntas de mis pies en la cama, ardía por dentro como si fuera un volcán entrando en erupción. —¡Más rápido!

Enfureció, se adueñó de mi vagina y me la revolvió en un placer que nunca logré imaginar, haciendo chasquear mi interior, desordenando mis paredes ahora con dos de sus dedos, contrayéndolas, despertando a la diosa que tenía durmiendo dentro de mí.

Perdí el control de mi voz, gemía sin ser dueña de mi respiración, haciendo esfuerzos por gestionar ese placer en forma de mariposas que revoloteaban feroces por cada centímetro de mi cuerpo. El mundo dejó de tener forma para mí.

—¡SÍ~!— en ese instante, aprendí lo que significaba tener un orgasmo. Mi yo entera se revolucionó en ese pequeño momento de pureza que amé con todo mi ser, tan precioso como caótico, tan intenso como indescriptible. Latigazos de electricidad navegaron por los mares que iban desde la punta de mis pies a la cabeza.

Quedé extasiada, más que satisfecha y con un ajetreo decreciente en mis neuronas. No quise volver a la realidad.

—Mierda, ¿me he pasado?— negué, tratando de encontrar el aliento. Me hice con su cuello a trompicones y la llevé a mi boca para seguir en esa nube de paraíso, con olas calmadas de placer que chocaban contra mí.

Y seguí tocándome, perpetuando mi propio tacto, maravillada por el cosquilleo que seguía inquieto en mi entrepierna.

—Quiero más…

—Por supuesto mi amor.

Se escabulló de mis brazos, descendiendo por mi cuerpo, acariciándome entera, besándome, hasta saltar por encima de mi ombligo.

—¿Vas a…?— dije ilusionada.

—¿Quieres?

—¡Pues claro que quiero!— sonrió, arrastrando sus labios por mi monte Venus, paseando su lengua por mis ahora sensibles fluidos. Recogí mis piernas para darle todo el espacio, y me estremecí. Sentir su lengua devorándome de aquella forma me volvió más loca de lo que ya estaba.

La oprimí contra mí, agarrándole de la cabeza, llevada por la mismísima lujuria, desatando mi entrepierna en su boca, rindiéndome ante los fuertes ataques que recibía mi clítoris. Volví a sentirme diosa, en ese lugar sin nombre en el que el gozo llegaba hasta el extremo, y otro orgasmo me dejó sin fuerzas.

No me había sentido más viva en mi vida.

La abracé, recomponiéndome, atándola a mí, clavando mis manos en sus nalgas con todo mi gusto.

—¿Cómo se encuentra señorita Winkle?

—L-lo siento, ahora mismo no está… vuelve más tarde…

—Eres una delicia— nos besamos, eternamente, compartiendo la calidez de nuestros cuerpos.

—Quiero jugar contigo— le dije, tratando de colar la mano entre nuestras barrigas.

—Soy toda tuya— nos separamos, y me senté frente a ella.

Descubrí el tacto de su intimidad, y se me ocurrió darnos placer a la vez, aún con todo tenía ganas de más, mucho más.

Pasé una pierna por encima de la suya, acercando mi fuente de emociones a su vagina, hasta dar con ella, abrazándonos con brazos y piernas. Empecé a mover mis caderas lentamente, mojándola, sintiéndola más cerca que nunca, con toda mi excitación.

—Grr…— nos sincronizamos al compás, subiendo poco a poco de velocidad. Era una sensación increíble, más por el hecho de sentir su vagina disfrutando junto a la mía que por el propio roce, y por supuesto, volví a ponerme a gemir.

Ya estaba sudando, con un fuego abrasador enrojecido, casi sintiendo que no podría más, pero quería llegar al clímax con ella, viéndola pensé que no tardaría.

Me mordió el cuello mientras movíamos la cama entera de delante hacia atrás. No pude evitar caer tumbada, le robé todas las fuerzas a mis brazos. Se abalanzó agarrándome la pierna, enfureciendo, preguntándome si podía seguir. Claro que podía seguir, no quería que dejara de hacerme el amor.

Y siguió, embistiéndome bruscamente, haciéndome perder la noción de mi entorno.

Al final pude aguantar, pues no tardó en terminar. Sentí correr sus fluidos encima de mí, y cayó derrotada en mi pecho.

—¿Estás bien? Creo me he pasado un poco al final.

—Estoy en el paraíso Zeta. Dime que haremos esto todos los días.

—Haré lo que quieras, cuando tú quieras, donde tú quieras.

Aquél inolvidable día, nos pasamos incontables horas en la cama. Recibí mi primer masaje de espaldas, de pies, y de cabeza. Nos duchamos más juntas que nunca, y nos quedamos dormidas por puro agotamiento, ni siquiera conseguimos cenar.

* * *

.


	3. Tercera parte

**El talento de zarina - Tercera parte**

 **[Peri]**

* * *

Me brillaron las alas por la mañana y desperté, estaba encima de Zeta, unida a ella, con mi cuerpo y alma desnuda. Sonreí.

—Tink— me puse las bragas como pude, rápidamente, y al escucharla entrar fui corriendo para lanzarme a sus brazos. —Ti~ink— le lancé todo el cariño que tenía acumulado.

—O-oye…— la miré con un amor irremplazable, y mi emoción me hizo darle un besote en todo los morros. Me reí por cómo se lo tomó.

Desembuché todo lo que había pasado con una alegría devastadora, sin importarme estar casi sin ropa.

—Qué escandalosas de buena mañana…— dijo Zeta, saliendo de la habitación con el pijama, sonriéndome un segundo.

—Dile que se vista, no me hace caso~— seguí riendo, mientras mi amor me arrancaba de Tink, abrazándome por detrás, ocultando mis pechos con sus brazos. Me mordió la oreja, haciendo temblar mis alas.

—La próxima vez tendré que atarte a la cama— Tink se puso roja de golpe al vernos así.

—B-bueno, sólo venía a saludar, y-yo ya…

—No te vayas, vamos a desayunar~

—Primero vendrás conmigo y te vestirás, no puedes ir así por casa— me arrastró a la habitación.

—Me he puesto las bragas~

—No es suficiente, ¿y si Tink no hubiera venido sola?

—¿Tanto te molesta que me vean desnuda?

—Con lo preciosa que eres, sí, no quiero que nadie más se enamore de ti— me besó, fundiéndome en amor.

Algo más decente, volvimos al comedor. Le di mil gracias a Tink por sacrificar su ala por mí, debió de haber dolido una barbaridad.

Me pidió como compensación que esa noche me quedara a dormir en su casa, era la última que pasaba en el lado cálido y por supuesto acepté. Zeta no puso objeciones.

A media mañana, después de quedarnos solas, nos dimos un larguísimo baño entre burbujas, queriéndonos de miles de formas distintas, revolviendo nuestras hormonas con mucha actividad. Ese iba a ser su día libre, entero para mí.

Después de comer con todas las chicas, caímos agotadas en la cama y nos echamos una siesta de campeonato. Necesitábamos descansar para volver a hacer el amor, a media tarde, y lo alargamos durante horas. Taché muchas cosas que quería probar a hacer con ella, pero mi cuerpo empezó a resentirse.

Tink apareció justo a tiempo, un poco antes y nos habría pillado con las manos en la masa. Fuimos a cenar a su casa, y llegada la media noche, Zarina nos dejó solas. Realmente necesitaba hablar con ella en privado, y vaya si lo hicimos.

Nos pasamos horas hablando en la cama sobre lo que había hecho y aprendido, jugando, haciéndonos cosquillas y entreteniéndonos sin una pizca de sueño. Me sorprendió una vez más regalándome un consolador, una pieza bonita con la que podría disfrutar en mis ratos de soledad. Decidimos dormir al amanecer.

Desperté bien entrada la mañana, dibujé una eterna sonrisa al descubrir que mi vida era perfecta en todos los sentidos. Gateé hacia Tink para despertarla, se le caía la baba. Le limpié la boca con la manga, y me quedé mirando sus labios. Ella necesitaba a alguien que la quisiera tanto como yo quería a Zeta, las dos lo sabíamos, pero aún así no parecía que quisiera ponerse las pilas.

—Buenos días dormilona~— gruñó, parecía perdida en algún lugar de su mente. —Es hora de tintinear~— sonrió, somnolienta.

—No quiero…

—Ya es mediodía, tenemos que levantarnos.

—No… te vayas— me congelé un momento, no tenía intención de hacerlo. Entonces entendí sus palabras, pero no podía quedarme en el lado cálido y ella lo sabía, no quería perder mi talento. —¿Ya es mediodía? Oh cielos, ¿por qué no me has despertado?— cambió de tema.

—Acabo de despertarme— fuimos rápidamente a mi casa, Zeta ya debía haber terminado sus clases con la reina.

Me dio un montón de besos nada más verme, dramatizó diciendo que se sintió muy sola sin mí. Agradecí que ya tuviera la comida lista, me moría de hambre.

Aquella tarde, la aprovechamos para jugar con las demás por todas las estaciones. Le comenté a Tink por encima que debía encontrar a su media naranja, pero no me hizo mucho caso. Ya al anochecer, llegó el momento de volver a Invierno.

Se me hizo muy duro despedirme de ella, sentía su escondido dolor en sus pupilas, había sido un día de ensueño.

 **[Zarina]**

* * *

Habían sido una especie de vacaciones para no olvidar, llenas de diversión y repletas de placer, y encima había aprendido mucho sobre la alquimia.

Me reía sólo de imaginar la cara que pondría Luna al decirle que había inventado unos polvos usando un trozo de ala, pero decaí la mirada al recordar la historia que me contó Clarion. ¿Podrían sus alas tener el mismo efecto en Sara? Era una locura, pero era algo que seguro que no había intentado.

Nada más llegar a casa, Gliss y Spike nos recibieron como si hubiéramos pasado una estación entera fuera, con una pancarta y todo. Fue de lo más inesperado y divertido. Al terminar la fiesta, nos fundimos en nuestra cama favorita por primera vez, llevando nuestros cuerpos al límite, visitando el clímax una vez más.

A la mañana siguiente, regresé ilusionada al laboratorio, tenía muchas ganas de hablar con Luna y analizar los polvos que hice para darles una categoría. Nada más verla, fardé de haber creado unos polvos capaces de curar el problema que tenía Peri, se quedó muy impresionada.

Entonces, se puso a pensar. Intuí qué le estaría pasando por la cabeza.

—¿También crees que podría funcionar con Sara?— se sorprendió y perdió su habitual e iluminado rostro.

—Clar debería aprender a mantener su boquita cerrada…— dijo entre dientes. —No, olvídalo, no me apetece perder el tiempo.

—¿Puedo… preguntar sobre-

—¡No! ¡Olvídalo ¿quieres?!— perdió los papeles. —H-ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿vale? Ya no se puede hacer nada…— quise morderme la lengua, realmente debí hacerlo, pero algo dentro de mí me lo impidió.

—Yo no me di por vencida con lo de Peri ni un momento…

—¡Tú Peri no está muerta!— mi piel entera se estremeció —¡No tienes puta ni idea de nada! Vete, vuelve otro día.

—P-perdona, no quería-

—¡Fuera!— no me atreví a llevarle la contraria.

Volví a casa derrotada después de esos merecidos gritos, al borde de llorar. No debí de haber abierto esa herida.

Me encontré a Peri en la cama jugando con el consolador que le regaló Tink.

—Hey, ¿te has dejado algo?— cuando vio mi cara se acercó corriendo a mí —Eh… oye, ¿qué te pasa?

—Luna me ha echado la bronca, yo sólo quería ayudarle y… nada, me ha pedido que vuelva otro día.

—Oish…— me abrazó. —Seguro que no ha sido para tanto, ¿qué ha pasado?

A Peri se le quedó un mal cuerpo después de contárselo. Me miró con unos ojos doloridos, sabiendo que Sara no estaba viva después de todo.

—Aún así, creo que deberías ayudarla, Sara tiene que… tener un entierro como se merece… ¿Sabes quién nos podría echar una mano, al menos para conseguir información?

—Dewey.

Su optimismo me llenó de ganas. Le di las gracias por ser como es, y nos fuimos a la biblioteca.

No se negó a contarnos lo que sabía, y no eran muy buenas noticias. Dijo que ni un milagro podría hacer que esa especie de hielo se rompiera, porque al parecer crearon un polvo de un nivel que se salía del abecedario. Nos pidió que lo dejáramos estar.

—Los polvos que conozco yo sólo llegan hasta la pe, ¿qué demonios estaban haciendo?

—Luna combinó dos de los elementos químicos más peligrosos, lo que la envuelve ni siquiera es hielo propiamente dicho.

—¿Sabes qué elementos usó?— hice un repaso mental de los que existían, pero ninguno, en ninguna condición posible me pareció suficientemente peligroso como para crear algo así.

—Quizás, pero seré precavido y os pediré que os marchéis, no me gustaría repetir una tragedia como aquella.

Salimos de allí pensativas, necesitaba saber más y creí que en casa de Luna podría conseguir más información, quizás algún diario, algún libro, cualquier cosa.

—Peri, vamos a colarnos en su casa— asintió emocionada. Leí en sus ojos que no quería rendirse, ni ella ni yo, al menos no sin intentarlo.

Fuimos dispuestas hacia allí, sabiendo que Luna estaría en el laboratorio. Las ventanas estaban bien cerradas y la puerta tenía un buen seguro, pero Peri consiguió desbloquearla usando la escarcha.

Ya había estado cuando comimos algunas veces, pero nunca había entrado en su habitación. Me sorprendió lo vacía que estaba, no había más que la cama y el armario, parecía que ni siquiera viviera allí. No tardamos mucho en confirmar que allí no había nada.

Seguimos buscando en las demás habitaciones, el comedor, la cocina, el baño, pero no encontramos nada. Luna tenía que tener cosas escondidas, empezando por libros que seguro que no me dejaría leer.

—Sí tú quisieras esconder algo para que nadie lo encontrara… ¿dónde lo esconderías?— le pregunté mientras seguía pensando.

—A ver… dicho así podría estar en cualquier parte… pero supongo que en el gran árbol de polvo de hada.

—No, allí Clarion lo encontraría, tiene que ser un lugar al que nadie se le ocurriría ir. Dudo mucho que se deshiciera de todo quemándolo o algo por el estilo.

—Yo también. Veamos…

De repente, Peri se quedó quieta, extrañada. Dio unos pequeños saltos.

—Vale, llevo demasiado tiempo en un acantilado como para saber que aquí debajo no hay nada.

—Tiene que haber un sótano— nos pusimos a buscar algún acceso, pero no parecía haber ninguno.

—Quizás lo haya cerrado y no podemos entrar.

—Entonces tendremos que entrar a la fuerza.

—¿Estás segura? Ni siquiera sabemos con seguridad si-

—Confío en ti. Vamos.

Repasamos la casa desde fuera y vimos un sitio por el que podríamos empezar a cavar.

—Vale y ¿cómo tienes pensado hacer un agujero?

—Usando polvo de hada— saqué el polvo de hada de tintineador de mi riñonera para usarlo contra el suelo en forma de remolino. —No sólo sirve para cambiar de talento.

Hicimos bastante ruido, sobre todo cuando descubrimos el sótano, pero por suerte nadie se acercó para ver. Entramos con cuidado.

—Escarcha el techo, lo suficiente como para que entre la luz.

—Hecho— el ambiente se volvió de un azul oscuro por el hielo y nuestras pupilas tardaron en acostumbrarse a la falta de iluminación. Pude identificar algunos instrumentos de alquimia, una gran mesa llena de polvo y una estantería llena de libros olvidados.

—Este debía de ser el antiguo laboratorio— leí los títulos de aquellos libros, habían conceptos de los que ni siquiera había escuchado hablar. Uno en particular me llamó la atención, 'Los polvos de nivel Z'. Lo abrí con una curiosidad inmunda.

—¡AH!— se me cayó el libro al suelo al escuchar a Peri. Fui hacia ella rápidamente.

—¡Peri!— parecía asustada más que nada. Cuando miré hacia la pared, vi el rostro congelado de la que debía de ser Sara. Daba muy mal rollo, realmente parecía viva pero con sólo de pensar que llevaba años ahí dentro daban escalofríos.

—Joder… parece… viva.

—Sí…— aquello me dio una chispa de esperanza, me imaginé sacándola de allí y eso me llenó de ganas de intentarlo. —Vale, ahora que sabemos dónde está, cojamos todos los libros que podamos y larguémonos.

—S-sí…

Eso hicimos, tapamos la entrada como pudimos, disimulándolo con la nieve, y volvimos a casa con los libros, sin decir una palabra.

Nos pusimos las dos a leerlos a pesar de que ella no iba a captar ni la mitad. Había registros de experimentos de lo más locos, algunos increíbles, otros imposibles, y otros que ni siquiera lograba entender.

Abrí un libro interesantísimo que hablaba sobre las inestables propiedades modificables del polvo de hada, usando procesos muy concretos se podían modificar el comportamiento del polvo de hada una vez creado, potenciándolo o dándole otro efecto, aquello podría ser la clave.

Después de unas horas, di con las anotaciones de Luna sobre el experimento que causó la desgracia, y aprendí los elementos que combinaron para formar esa materia irrompible. Suspiré con pesadez, era físicamente imposible hacer algo para revertir el efecto, las siguientes páginas lo remarcaban una y otra vez.

—Déjalo Peri.

—¿Has encontrado la solución?

—Más bien… acabo de darme cuenta de que es físicamente imposible.

—¿Imposible?

—Sí, o sea… ese pedazo de hielo es molecularmente perfecto, lo cual es bueno porque guarda en absoluto vacío todo lo que contiene, pero no se puede deshacer, ni siquiera usando una fórmula inversa, hay centenares de intentos fallidos aquí que…

—Am… no he entendido muy bien lo que has dicho pero no creo que nada sea imposible en esta vida.

—Ni siquiera mil bombas contenidas en un grano de polvo podría hacerle un rasguño, es como una caja cerrada infinitas veces.

—Entonces habrá que encontrar una llave que abra infinitas cajas ¿no crees?

—Es… una locura… necesitaría hacer pruebas con polvos demasiado peligrosos y Luna ni en broma me dejaría tocar los instrumentos con los que se crean.

—Entonces convéncela. Estoy segura de que le gustaría volver a intentarlo contigo, se te da muy bien, y ahora habrá aprendido un montón— su optimismo se pasaba de la raya.

—Hm… en cualquier caso esto es extremadamente peligroso, Dewey ya lo dijo, ni él, ni tú, ni nadie quiere pasar por una tragedia así, no quiero arriesgar mi vida de esa forma… supongo que lo entiendes.

El silencio nos envolvió, las dos sabíamos que tenía razón. Apilamos los libros en un rincón y luego, Peri me abrazó.

—Está bien— dijo.

—Mañana devolveremos esos libros a su sitio.

Cenamos en un ambiente extraño, mil pensamientos tristes y oscuros divagaban por nuestras mentes, y aquella noche nos dormimos sin más.

A la mañana siguiente, me asusté al ver a Luna en el comedor, leyendo uno de los libros que nos llevamos. Sujeté el marco de la puerta para que Peri no saliera de la habitación, no quería hacerla cómplice de mis actos.

—Anda, buenos días Zeta, qué pijama más chulo— me preocupó el fingido buen humor que llevaba.

—G-gracias…

—¿Sabes? Escogiste unos buenos libros, pero te dejaste un par de ellos de lo más interesantes, uno se llama 'Técnicas para robar en casa de otros' y el otro ¡'Deja de meter las narices donde no te llaman'!— su mirada me dio realmente miedo.

—Tranquila, ya me he dado cuenta de que es imposible, no insistiré más, lo prometo.

—Ya, pues la próxima vez me haces caso a la primera, ¿sabes por qué estaban encerrados esos libros? Son un puto peligro para Pixie Hollow, si la reina se enterara de que has leído uno sólo ten por seguro que te no te dejará volver a pisar un laboratorio, te devolvería al lado cálido con las aburridas guardianas de polvo y me da que tú no quieres eso.

Todos mis músculos se estremecieron al darme cuenta del gran error que cometí, puse mi vida y la de Peri en peligro por unos malditos libros, no soportaríamos vivir separadas.

—Tienes suerte de que me caigas bien,— se levantó —te espero en el laboratorio, y trae toda esta mierda.

—S-sí… lo siento… mucho— chasqueó la lengua y desapareció. —Mierda…— dije para mis adentros.

—Zeta…— sus manos rodearon mi cintura, y me di la vuelta para abrazarla. Podría haberla perdido por lo que hicimos, por mi culpa. Me sentí horriblemente mal. —No te preocupes ¿vale? Todo ha salido bien, no te ha puesto ningún castigo…— la agarré con más fuerza, no quería separarme de ella, nunca.

—Te quiero.

—Yo también te quiero— me buscó el rostro para besarme, y yo con unos labios amargos. —¿Desayunamos?

Tenía que ser más responsable, más consciente de mis actos, más madura… Me encargué de coger todos los libros yo sola y los llevé al laboratorio como pude.

Le pedí disculpas formalmente por lo ocurrido, rodó los ojos pasando de mí, preparando algo. Creó unos polvos de fuego y entre las dos quemamos esos libros, no le puse objeciones. Dolió porque había algunos que ni siquiera había leído.

Al terminar, me pidió que no volviera a hablar de su hermana nunca más, eso formaba parte del pasado, uno demasiado triste, demasiado cruel.

No volví a insistir, tampoco quise mencionar los conocimientos prohibidos que aprendí.

Al cabo de unos días, recuperamos las mañanas bonitas y las noches intensas de placer, el buen humor volvió a nublar el ambiente y nos olvidamos de todo lo ocurrido, pues quedó escondido en nuestros corazones.

Semanas después, en el laboratorio, al llegar por la mañana, después de un agradable día libre que nos pasamos jugando con nuestras amigas, me encontré con Luna llevando una capa de lo más curiosa. Dijo que le gustaba más así, que le hacía parecer más alquimista. Tardé unos minutos en dar con una horrible posibilidad, y se la levanté. Me quedé de piedra al ver que le faltaban las puntas de sus dos alas, con mi mirada ya se lo dije todo.

—Ni una palabra ¿entendido?— sus ojos ardían, no podía abrir la boca pero aún así me moría de intriga, ¿por qué lo había hecho? Incluso yo sabía que unos polvos como los que hice no podrían salvar a su hermana.

Me quedé con las ganas de saberlo. Nos pusimos a trabajar, haciendo polvos de hada comunes. Le hice una pregunta que me surgió sin más, por mi inquieta mente.

—Oye, ¿qué pasaría si combináramos todos los tipos de polvos? ¿qué efecto podría dar?— se me quedó mirando extrañada.

—Nada bueno, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

—Curiosidad— nunca se mezclaban más de cinco tipos de polvo.

—¿Curiosidad?

—Sí… no sé, es como ¿se podría hacer comida con efectos de polvo de hada? O… ¿por qué no hacemos más árboles de polvo de hada? Aunque bueno, ya me imagino la respuesta.

—No, si ya me conozco tu curiosidad, pero combinar todos los tipos de polvo… es una locura tan grande que me gustaría probarlo y todo. ¿Aún tienes un poco de tu polvo de Peri? Para incluirlo en la lista.

—Sí pero… ¿Va en serio? ¿Quieres probarlo?— no me hacía especial ilusión desperdiciar unos polvos tan valiosos y mucho menos hacer algo tan peligroso.

—Claro, así seguramente hagamos estallar Pixie Hollow y nos vamos todos a tomar viento. ¿No sería divertido?— capté su sarcasmo entonces.

—Ya… Ahora que comentas sobre mis polvos… me gustaría analizarlos si me dejas, para saber de qué nivel son, por curiosidad y eso…

—Ah, pues hazlo, no sé por qué no lo has hecho aún.

—¿Sí? Pensé que te enfadarías o algo, como es polvo de hada inusual…— me los saqué de la riñonera con cuidado.

—Por analizarlos no explotará nada. ¿Los llevas encima?

—Claro, siempre. Son muy importantes para mí, y no me gustaría perderlos.

—¿Necesitas que te eche una mano?

—No, quiero hacerlo yo, me las apañaré.

Me puse a hacer las pruebas, extrañada por los raros resultados que obtenía. Luna me miraba con atención.

—¿Lo estoy haciendo bien? Esto no debería…

—Sigue— continué con los rigurosos procesos hasta que me reí por el resultado que obtuve. No podían ser del tipo A, tenía que haber hecho algo mal.

—Luna, ¿podrías…?

—Ciento dieci- no, ciento treinta y seis… ¿cómo es posible? Repíteme los ingredientes que usaste.

Se lo dije, y se quedó igual de extrañada. Volvió a repetir el proceso, obteniendo el mismo resultado.

—¿Ciento treinta y seis?— pregunté al repetir el mismo número.

—Nos quedamos sin letras al llegar a la zeta, así que empezamos a usar números para categorizar los polvos.

—Ah… así que eso eran los números… ¿los elementos que combinasteis no eran un cincuenta y algo y un sesenta…?

—Cincuenta y ocho y sesenta y nueve. Haz cálculos.

—¿Ciento veintisiete?

—Te felicito, has creado los polvos con más poder de la historia. Pero ¿por qué con mis alas no…? Tengo que probarlo, déjame los polvos.

—No— respondí rápidamente casi sin darme cuenta.

—¿No?

—Bueno… me gustaría guardarlos, por si le pasa algo a Peri…

—Ah… ya… lo entiendo… Claro— fue a buscar algo, y de repente me echó polvos encima que me adormecieron al instante.

—N-no…

Abrí los ojos algo mareada. Al recordar lo ocurrido, rápidamente me puse a buscar mis polvos, se los había llevado. Salí a toda velocidad hacia el laboratorio de su casa, tenía que estar allí seguro.

Al llegar, escuché su llanto, roto, dolido, bajo el suelo. Busqué la forma de entrar, pero terminé perforando el suelo otra vez.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Hay una puerta ahí mismo!— su tono de voz y sus llantos me dieron a entender que no había salido bien. Vi la puerta, daba a una especie de túnel. También vi a Sara, igual que la última vez, Luna estaba apoyada en el hielo, y no le brillaban las alas.

Me acerqué a ella, en parte enfadada por haberme robado los polvos, pero entristecida porque después de tanto tiempo, de tanto esfuerzo, seguía sin poder estar con el hada que tanto amaba. Vi que ya no había ningún libro en las estanterías.

—Lo siento mucho…

—¡Tú que vas a sentir! Naciste ayer…— cierto era que ella tenía muchos más años que yo, pero podía hacerme una idea del dolor que tenía que sentir.

Me arriesgué.

—Ya que estamos aquí… ¿te apetece experimentar un rato? He podido crear los polvos más potentes de la historia nacido ayer, quizás pueda hacer algo… no sé.

Negó con la cabeza, escondiéndola entre sus piernas. No era una buena idea. Me arrodillé delante de ella, y clavé mi frente en su cabeza.

—Algo se tiene que poder hacer.

—No. Lárgate… no puedes estar aquí.

En ese momento, por alguna razón, recordé mis primeros días en Pixie Hollow. Creía vivir en un sitio al que no pertenecía, pensaba que ya lo había aprendido todo del polvo de hada y estaba muy equivocada. Quizás también lo estaba en ese preciso instante, quizás había algo más, algo con tanto poder que podría convertir un polvo de hada de nivel pe a un ciento treinta y seis.

La magia de las alas tenía que aprovecharse de otra forma, pero no quería tener que cortar a nadie más.

—¿Tienes los polvos que hiciste con tus alas?

—¡Que te largues!

—¿¡Los tienes o no!?

—¡No ¿vale?! ¡Mis alas son una mierda! ¡Ahora vete!— sobrentendí que no consiguió mucho. Me aparté de ella.

Entonces, ¿tenía que ser el poder de hermanas? O quizás… ¿el poder del amor? ¿Cómo se materializa algo así? Los polvos sanadores se hacían con plantas que mayormente tenían propiedades regenerativas…

Me miró de golpe, furiosa por no estar obedeciendo sus órdenes. Vi que sus lágrimas podrían funcionar como el ingrediente para el dolor, pero ¿y para el amor?

—Ya me voy…— me di la vuelta, pensando, yendo hacia arriba. Me detuve, fui hacia la puerta despacio para saber por dónde entrar la próxima vez. Entonces, antes de cruzar, me di cuenta de algo al pensar en Peri.

El amor estaba escondido en cada una de esas pequeñas cosas que nos recuerdan a nuestros seres queridos, una cama, un vestido o simplemente, un peine. Repasé mentalmente la casa de Luna tratando de recordar algún objeto que pudiera pertenecer a Sara, y no lo encontré.

—¿Dónde vivías antes? Antes… de que vinieras a Invierno.

—¿¡Qué más da!? ¿¡Tengo que echarte a la fuerza!?

—Intento ayudarte ¿vale?

—¡Pues para de una puta vez!

Salí de allí, al fin, con un hilo del que tirar, conociendo la estrada secreta al laboratorio.

Volví a casa, alegrándome de ver a Tink cocinando con Peri. Le pedí que me ayudara a encontrar aquella casa, había una pequeña posibilidad de que aún quedara algún rastro de Sara.

Peri insistió en acompañarme, así que después de comer nos cambiamos de talento las dos. Hablé con hada Gary, hacía tiempo que no lo veía, pero no quiso decirme nada. La reina fue la siguiente, y quiso ayudarnos, pero no nos dio información. Dijo que no conseguiríamos más que reabrir una dolorosa herida.

Eso no tumbó nuestros ánimos. Tink fue rápida en ir a por los registros de los tintineadores, había una barbaridad de libros con todos los cambios de casas que se hicieron. Hacía años de aquello y pensé que nos pasaríamos el día entero para encontrar algo ahí, pero me sorprendió una vez más.

Sacó un libro y en menos de un suspiro, encontró su nombre.

—¿Cómo demonios lo has hecho?

—Siempre que hay una mudanza se asigna el dueño a una nueva casa, Luna es una de las pocas de Invierno que vino del lado cálido, así que… ha sido fácil de encontrar, aquí lo tenemos…— no parecía muy convencida.

—Pues vamos, ¿dónde está?

—Bueno… esa casa es… si no me equivoco… la tuya.

—¿¡Qué!? ¿La mía? ¿Vivía en la antigua casa de Luna y Sara?

—S-sí, eso parece.

—Maldita sea, vamos, rápido.

Las llevé a mi antigua casa, con prisas, cayendo en la cuenta de algo ignoré desde el día que me instalé.

Entramos, abrí el armario y saqué un baúl pesado que tenía. Estaba cerrado con una fuerte cerradura, nunca lo llegué a abrir, dijeron que lo dejara ahí y ahí se quedó.

—Siempre me pregunté qué habría dentro. ¿Crees que puedes abrirlo Tink?

—Por favor, ¿hace falta que responda?— lo inspeccionó un momento, se rió, y le dio un golpe seco en un costado. Entonces escuchamos un clic, no hizo falta forzarlo mucho para conseguir que se abriera.

Nos sorprendimos al ver que había todo tipo de cosas, ropa, calzado, utensilios de alquimista y un par de libros. Abrí uno con cuidado, era un diario. Por lo bien escrito que estaba, intuí que sería de Sara. Eché un ojo al otro para confirmarlo, eran sus diarios.

Lo hojeé con una sonrisa, viendo que en el diario habían notas de experimentos, como los que hice yo los primeros días. Las lágrimas me invadieron viendo que en la mayoría de páginas hablaba de Luna, de lo felices que eran juntas. Me quedé sin voz cuando vi que empezaba a hablar de una relación más íntima con ella, seguí y seguí llevada por la intriga y efectivamente, eran mucho más que hermanas.

Vi a Peri y a Tink con unos mofletes enrojecidos, el diario de Luna no debía de ser muy diferente.

—Parece… que se divertían mucho…— dijo la profesional en abrir cerraduras.

—C-creo que deberíamos dejar de leer esto— Peri trató de cerrarlo, pero Tink se lo llevó con ella. —¿El tuyo es igual de…?

—Sí, al parecer se enrollaban juntas y tal, pone que se amaban por las noches haciendo el amor…

—Am… creo que el de Luna es un poco más específico— le eché un vistazo, aquello era puro erotismo escrito, era demasiado detallado.

—Vale, suficiente, dadme eso.

—Espera, quiero saber cómo acaba.

—Es demasiado personal Tink, déjalo.

Cerré el baúl y me llevé los diarios, nada podría contener más amor que la escritura a mano de sus días más felices, estaba segura de que podría funcionar.

Volvimos a Invierno, Tink quiso quedarse con Peri en el lado cálido un rato más, así que dejé que decidiera ella, tampoco es que pudieran acompañarme al laboratorio. Optó por quedarse, así que me cambié de talento y fui a por Luna.

Esperé no encontrármela en el laboratorio, pero no tuve suerte.

—Hey… ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, aquí, preparando experimentos para mañana…— su falso estado de humor no me engañó. —¿Necesitas algo?

—Sí, me gustaría probar de hacer algo sencillo, por mi cuenta. No hace falta que me ayudes.

—Ya, claro, ahora en serio, ¿qué quieres?— no pretendía sonar a excusa, pero lo usé a mi favor.

—Va~ale, está bien, sólo quería pedirte disculpas por lo de esta mañana, y pensé en hacerte compañía y eso… debes de sentirte muy sola. ¿Estás mejor?

—Sí… gracias… y soy yo la que debería pedirte disculpas— si supiera lo que llevaba encima escondido…

—No te preocupes…

—No, de veras, siento mucho haber desperdiciado tus polvos de esa forma, eran muy importantes para ti y… te los robé.

—Sí…— improvisé, para poder hacer los polvos. —En realidad venía para hacer más, esta vez sin alas, creo que podría funcionar con… unas hojas…

—¿Hojas?

—S-sí, no hojas de árbol, Peri me ha escrito cuatro frases bonitas y quería ver si surgía algún efecto, por probar.

—¿En serio? ¿Vas a hacer polvo de hada con frases bonitas? Eso sí que no me lo esperaba— se rió, como si fuera a perder el tiempo.

—No sabremos si funciona hasta que lo probemos ¿no?— no me lo discutió.

Así pues, empezamos a preparar la mezcla, la misma que usé para crear los polvos la última vez. Fingí ir al baño un momento para romper una hoja en su diario que pudiera funcionar. Me di cuenta que todas podrían funcionar, así que escogí una casi al azar.

Volví, troceé la hoja rápidamente para que no viera lo que había escrito, tampoco me prestó mucha atención, parecía absorta en sus pensamientos.

Eché los pedacitos mientras ella removía, y al momento levantó la cabeza.

—¿Qué…?— no me pareció que surgiera ningún efecto, pero ella se acercó.

—¿Pasa algo?

—Es… no sé… he notado algo pero…— continuamos, y al rato se hizo con mi ingrediente secreto para echarlo ella misma. —¿No lo notas? Es… no sé cómo explicarlo…

Seguía sin sentir nada, pero cuando terminó de echar la cantidad correcta, el polvo de hada se volvió completamente negro, un negro que nunca había visto, un negro tan intenso como sus ojos.

—Dios… mío… polvo de hada negro… apártate, no sé qué ha escrito tu novia pero esto es muy peligroso. Voy a echarle un inhibidor antes de que-

—¡Espera!

—Podrían ser mortales, desde aquí siento el poder que tiene— yo no sentía nada. —Apártate.

—¿Estás segura? Que sea negro no significa que sea malo…

—No tengo buenas experiencias con los polvos oscuros, créeme.

—¿Y si te digo que confíes en mí?— me miró extrañada, negando. Tenía que decirle la verdad. —Am… creo que estos polvos… podrían sacar a tu hermana de allí— le enseñé su diario antes de que se pusiera a gritarme, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—¿De dónde…?— me lo arrancó de las manos. —¿Has usado una hoja de…

—Sí… perdona— por sus mejillas corrieron un par de gotas que tardó en secarse. Luego miró al polvo negro. —¿Tan peligroso es? Yo no siento nada…

—¿Nada? Cada vez es más intenso, es…

—¿Tuyo? ¿Tu polvo de hada?

Tras unos segundos, se quitó la capa, cogió una mota de polvo con mucho cuidado y lo dejó caer en su mano. Al momento, sus alas brillaron regenerándolas al momento, fue increíble.

—No me sigas, puede ser peligroso— me quedé sin habla viendo como se llevaba los polvos con cuidado.

Luego, tras anotar todo el proceso y pensando en las posibilidades que tenía mezclar sentimientos a las mezclas, cogí polvo de hada sanador, por si a caso.

Estaba entrando en la cueva que daba a su laboratorio cuando de golpe, escuché un tremendo estruendo que retumbó el interior, escupiendo un fuerte aire como si hubiera habido una explosión. Salí de allí como pude, aterrada.

—¡Luna!— fui volando a toda velocidad a su casa, y cuando llegué, me quedé sin aliento, la casa se había derrumbado por completo y había escombros esparcidos por todas partes. Las hadas empezaron a acercarse para ver qué había ocurrido, y yo, seguí aleteando hacia allí sin poder creerlo.

No podía ser, no podían haber explotado de esa forma, no sabiendo que eso sólo podía significar su muerte. Quise gritarla, pero no salía voz de mí, apenas podía ver bien, mi cuerpo dejó de funcionar bien.

Caí en la nieve sin poder mantener el vuelo, habría acabado con la vida de Luna por mis polvos, ¿cómo podría vivir siquiera con mis manos manchadas de sangre? El rostro de Spike me despistó.

—¡Zeta! ¿¡qué demonios ha pasado!?— fui totalmente incapaz de mover un músculo.

Gliss también intentaba sacarme del estado de shock.

—H-hay un hada ahí, rápido, ayudadme a sacarla— parpadeé al escuchar eso, ¿se podría sobrevivir a algo así? lo creía imposible. Recordé los polvos que llevaba encima, y volé rápidamente hacia allí.

Mi cuerpo se alteró al ver que aquella no era Luna, su ropa la delataba.

—¡A-apartad! ¡Todos! ¡Ya!— la dejaron en la nieve y le eché los polvos curativos encima, con cuidado, dándome cuenta de que realmente estaba viva. —Dios mío, h-ha funcionado…— su cuerpo estaba prácticamente intacto, la explosión no la afectó en absoluto.

Abrió los ojos desorientada, sorprendentemente bien, y se puso a mirar a su alrededor.

—D-dios mío… ¿qué ha…? ¿Cómo he llegado a Invierno? Luna… ¿y Luna? ¿Dónde está?— nadie supo responderle. Se dio la vuelta mirando sus alas, y no brillaban. —Mierda ¿qué ha pasado? ¿sabes dónde está?— sentí mil flechas atravesando mi pecho, no pude articular palabra.

Se metió de lleno en los escombros, buscándola como una loca, como si supiera que estaría allí. La vi sacando algo de su bolsillo, y de golpe, todo su alrededor empezó a levitar como plumas.

—¡Dios mío Luna!— abrí los ojos alterada, la había encontrado, estaba muy herida y sus alas seguían sin brillar. —Aguanta, por lo que más quieras…— la cogió, llevándosela a cuestas.

—¡Espera!— le di todo el polvo sanador que tenía, ella sabría usarlos mejor que yo. Me lo agradeció rápidamente, y se los echó mientras la besaba en los labios sin importarle que estuvieran todos mirando.

Respiré inmensamente aliviada cuando sus alas se pusieron a brillar. Caí en la nieve, agotada.

—Menos mal… ¿se puede saber cómo hemos acabado aquí…?— dijo, aunque Luna seguía inconsciente. —¿Dónde has encontrado esos polvos? ¿Tienes más?— negué, tratando de asimilar que Sara me estaba hablando con escombros de la casa flotando.

—L-los hice yo, también soy alquimista.

—Venga ya, si lo fueras te conocería.

—No sé muy bien cómo decirte esto pero… llevas unos diez años dormida, c-creo que Luna debería ponerte al día.

Pasó de mí como si le estuviera tomando el pelo. Cuando los ojos de su hermana se abrieron, se echó a llorar desconsolada.

—Eh, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Te duele algo?

—T-tehe he e-echado de me~enos.

—Diez años sin ti, lo decía en serio— me miró, extrañada. Le conté por encima lo que provocó su experimento con tecnicismos porque Luna tardaría en dejar de llorar, y al terminar, se rió.

—E-es una broma ¿verdad? Dime que es una broma.

—N-no lo e~es Sara— seguía llorando, —h-he hecho lo que he p-podido todo este tiempo pero… p-p-pensé que no volvería a verte~

—¿Diez años…? ¿Diez años?— asentí. —Dios mío Luna…— la abrazó, y trató de consolarla como pudo.

De reojo, vi que Milori se acercaba, sonriendo. Hablamos un momento con él y al cabo de un rato, salimos de allí para volver al laboratorio, el nuevo laboratorio.

Me hacía mucha gracia ver a Luna comportarse como debía ser en realidad, no se despegaba de Sara ni un milímetro y la ahogaba a mimos cada veinte segundos. Sara parecía acostumbrada, y después de ponernos un poco al día, me pidieron que les dejara a solas.

Acepté, por supuesto, y no pensé volver hasta como mínimo dos días, diez años es mucho tiempo. Fui al lado cálido de cabeza para contárselo a Clarion, pero por lo visto ya lo sabía, no podía estar más contenta, pero lo que no sabía era cómo lo habíamos conseguido. Le dije que sólo hacía falta usar amor, que ya se lo demostraría otro día.

 **[Fin]**

* * *

.


	4. Final alternativo

**El talento de zarina -** **Final alternativo**

 **[Zarina]**

* * *

Fui a casa de Tink para contárselo a mi querida, pero cuando entré rápidamente en su casa, escuché un chillido.

—¡Peri!— abrí la puerta de su habitación, y deseé no haberlo hecho. Estaban semidesnudas, alteradas, despeinadas, con la cama revuelta, a medio vestir.

—A-a-ah… no te hagas una idea equivocada, es gracioso porque-— corté lo que fuera que me estuviera diciendo Tink.

—Peri. Lo he conseguido, Sara ha vuelto— dije, como si no estuviera pasando nada, tratando de asimilar.

—¿D-de veras? Me-

—¿Q-qué estabais haciendo?— tenía que haber una explicación, no podía hacerme eso.

—E-esto… no, esto no- S-sólo…— era incapaz de decir nada.

—¿Habéis tenido sexo? ¿Es eso? ¿Eso es lo que hacéis por la mañana cuando no estoy?— empecé a sentir que el mundo se hacía pedazos.

—S-sólo nos besábamos… sin ropa, no hemos hecho nada más, te lo juro— no fui capaz de creerla.

Salí de allí, no quería hacer daño a ninguna de las dos y mi furia estaba creciendo sin control. Volé hacia la playa sabiendo que no podrían seguirme, y me senté bajo una hoja, en la arena. ¿Cómo pudo pasar?

Tenía asumido que se llevaban mejor que las mejores amigas, pero porque eran hermanas. Sara y Luna retumbaron en mi mente, ¿era precisamente por eso? ¿por el hecho de ser hermanas? ¿por ser uña y carne? ¿por ser inseparables?

Lloré al darme cuenta de que no podría hacer nada contra eso, Peri siempre preferiría a su hermana, de hecho, siempre lo hizo, no sé cómo no me di cuenta antes.

¿Estuvo conmigo porque no podía estar con ella por culpa de las estaciones? Posiblemente sí, me reí por descubrir por qué tardaron tanto aquél día que durmieron juntas. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta? si le regaló hasta un juguetito sexual.

Aprendí una lección muy importante en aquél momento, y era que el amor que había entre hermanas tenía mucho más poder que cualquier polvo de hada.

Me quedé vacía. Muerta por dentro.

Lo más irónico, fue que cuando volviera al laboratorio me encontraría otras hermanas inseparables que me recordarían a Peri, no podía volver allí.

¿Qué me quedaba entonces? ¿Vivir sola, usando mi talento junto a la reina? Después de aquella aventura, la vida me sabría insípida, nada tendría color para mí.

Seguí llorando, porque Peri era lo mejor que me había pasado en la vida, no me creía capaz de hacer el amor con nadie más que ella, no sabría amar si no era por ella. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

¿Tenía que afrontar los cambios? ¿aceptar la derrota? ¿era un obstáculo para su relación?

Escuché sus voces chillando mi nombre, deprimiéndome aún más. Me levanté sin ganas, y volé hacia ellas. Pensé que si se quedaban a vivir en Invierno las dos no tendría que volver a verlas.

—Menos mal Zeta, tenemos que hablar sobre lo de antes— Peri me agarró del brazo con todas sus fuerzas, llevándome a casa de Tink.

—¿Es necesario? Ni que-

—¡Sí!— respondieron las dos a la vez.

Me metieron dentro, y esperé a ver qué decían sin nada de esperanza. En términos generales, Tink se sentía atraída por Peri, pero Peri no, ella supuestamente me quería a mí, no supe si creérmelo. Tink la convenció para darle un beso, y las cosas se empezaron a torcer. Me pregunté hasta dónde habrían llegado si no las hubiera interrumpido.

Les dije que si querían estar juntas que no se preocuparan por mí, que ya me buscaría la vida. Peri no se defendió bien, escogió unas palabras poco claras.

—Quieres hacer un diario como Sara y Luna ¿no? Porque eso es lo que me estás diciendo.

—¡No es eso! Lo que digo es que me gusta hacer cosas con Tink, porque es mi hermana, pero no me gusta enrollarme con ella, te prefiero a ti.

—Y tengo que creerte porque…

—¡Confía en mí! Iba a decírtelo todo cuando volvieras, pero apareciste en un mal momento…

—Ya, entonces ¿nunca os habíais besado hasta hoy?

—¡No! Bueno, una vez sólo, después de que me ayudaras con mi problema…

—Anda que tardaste eh, por eso queríais dormir juntas ¿no?

—¡Que no! No hicimos nada, sólo hablamos hasta las tantas… ¿por qué no confías en mí?— sus ojos ya estaban encharcados.

—¿Por qué dices? ¿Te das cuenta de lo que me estás diciendo?

—¡Es la verdad! ¿Qué quieres que le haga? Yo te quiero a ti, ¿por qué te cuesta tanto creerme?

—Porque estáis hechas la una para la otra ¿quizás? Porque en el fondo la quieres más a ella ¿tal vez?

—¡Eso no es verdad!

—¿Ah no?

—¡No, claro que no! ¡Te escogería mil veces antes que a Tink joder! ¡Te quiero más que a nada en el mundo y odio pelearme contigo!— sus ojos lanzaban lágrimas al parpadear. —No me dejes por esto por favor… sólo quería ayudarla…

—¿Y qué quieres que piense ahora cuando te deje a solas con Tink eh? ¿cómo sé que no me mentirás?— sus llantos le hicieron imposible responder.

—Ha sido culpa mía Zeta, no la tomes con ella, por favor. Trataré de… entretenerme con alguien si así estás más tranquila y… no vendré tanto en Invierno, pero perdónala… no sabes lo importante que eres para ella…— las sinceras palabras de Tink me llegaron al corazón, hablaba por las dos con ese tono de voz, decía la verdad.

Unos largos segundos después, asentí.

¿Sería posible que el amor de Peri fuera mayor que el que siente por Tink? La abracé para comprobarlo, y sus llantos me recordaron a los de Luna.

—Lo sie~ento…— dijo ahogando su voz en mi pecho.

Aún así, aún con todo, Peri seguiría necesitando el amor que le daba Tink, estaba segura. ¿En qué posición me dejaba eso? ¿Sería capaz de compartirla de alguna forma?

—Peri… ¿sabías que Tink quería… enrollarse contigo?

—Me lo ha dicho hoy, después de ir a por los diarios… Iba a decírtelo, te lo juro…

—Vale… Tink, no quiero que dejes de venir a Invierno, tampoco quiero obligarte a que dejes a querer a Peri… las dos os necesitáis, y me parece bien que seáis tan íntimas, sólo te pido una cosa Peri. Quiero que seas totalmente transparente conmigo, aunque haya cosas que no me guste escuchar, aunque me vaya a enfadar, dímelas. Sólo así seré capaz de confiar en ti.

Se separó un poco de mí, mirándome, agradeciéndomelo con la mirada.

—Entonces… te… mentí cuando dije que no me gustaba enrollarme con ella, sí que me gusta, pero te prefiero a ti…

—¿Estás segura?— pregunté, con calma.

—Sí. No sé si podría escoger entre las dos, pero prefiero hacer el amor contigo.

—¿Qué habéis hecho juntas en la cama?

—Besarnos… sin lengua, me desnudé porque quería verme, y luego se desnudó ella. Nos seguimos besando, pero le prohibí que me tocara, para que no se emocionara… sólo quiero que me toques tú— la creí.

—Entonces lo hiciste por ella, como un favor.

—Sí, se pone muy pesada a veces.

—¿Le volverías a dar otro beso?

Tardó en responder, pero asintió, tranquilizándome por seguir diciendo la verdad.

—Así quiero que seas conmigo ¿de acuerdo? que te abras a mí y me cuentes cosas que son importantes para ti. Estoy contigo para lo bueno y para lo malo, lo sabes mejor que nadie. Tink, ¿volverás a insistir para ponerle las manos encima?

—No— la miré, esperando una respuesta más sincera. —¿También tengo que decirte la verdad…?

—Sí, y quiero que cuides de ella cuando estés con ella. No le obligues a hacer nada que no quiera y sé consiente de las consecuencias de tus actos. Te queremos Peri, y las dos queremos que seas feliz, tenlo presente ¿entendido?— asintió.

—Joder Zeta… creo que me he enamorado de ti de golpe ¿puedo ser tu novia también?

—Es mía~— se puso a besarme sin parar. De reojo, vi en la sonrisa de Tink un resquicio de soledad y envidia. —Te quiero mucho, ¿te lo había dicho ya?

—Millones de veces. ¿Qué quieres hacer? Sé sincera.

—Pues… lo cierto es que me gustaría conocer a Sara.

—Uf, no sé si es buena idea, la última vez que las vi se estaban poniendo muy cariñosas.

—Entonces… ¿vamos a la playa? Me gustaría bañarme en el mar otra vez.

—Me parece bien.

Acabamos pasando la tarde en la playa, jugando, salpicándonos y rebozándonos en la arena. No me terminaba de parecer buena idea que Peri fuera tal ligera de ropa bajo los ojos de Tink, pero se portó bien así que me despreocupé.

Con el sol cayendo, nos tumbamos en las toallas, Peri entre las dos, contenta.

—Oye Zeta, ¿seguro que no quieres ser mi novia? tú podrías liarte conmigo y yo con Peri, todos son ventajas.

—Espero que lo digas en broma— demasiado seria estaba. —¿Dejarías que me liara contigo para estar con ella? ¿en serio?

—Pues claro, a mí también me gustas ¿sabes? Aunque no tanto como Peri. ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre~?— dijo pasando por encima de Peri.

—N-no gracias…— y Tink siguió sorprendiéndome, ¿a ella también le gustaba de esa forma? vale que tuvieran los mismos gustos pero eso era un poco…

—A decir verdad, me interesé en ti nada más conocerte, pero como Peri era la que estaba en busca y captura te dejé para ella.

—Ti~ink, no le cuentes eso…

—¿Por qué? Ahora tenemos que ser sinceras ¿no? ¿No os gustaría hacer un trío?

—¡No!— esperé a que Peri respondiera, tardaba demasiado. —¿Tú sí?

—Bueno… sería agradable, supongo… al menos para mí— sonreí, poniéndome en su piel.

—Dos contra una Zeta, yo no digo más.

—Esto no funciona por porcentajes, o queremos todas o no se hace, y no se va a hacer, porque lo siento Tink pero a mí no me gustas de esa forma.

Peri se rió, dijo que le hacía gracia que habláramos de eso tan tranquilamente. Tink se animó diciendo que las dos terminaríamos enamorada de ella, y me puse a besar Peri para darle celos, se puso encima de mí.

—Eh~ no vale~ yo también quiero~

—¡Mmh! Me está tocando el culo…

—¡Quita bicho! Es mía— la aparté a patadas.

—Yo la vi primero— se echó encima de nosotras, aplastándonos. —Ahora eres un sándwich.

Las tumbé a las dos, cogí a Peri en brazos y me la llevé al agua para escapar de Tink.

—Nos persigue~

De alguna forma, terminamos pasándolo bien jugando, protegiendo a Peri de las malvadas garras de su hermana.

De vuelta a casa, me pidió pasar la noche en el lado cálido, las tres juntas. Le pregunté por qué, pensando que podría tener alguna razón oculta, pero sonrió, y dijo que era muy divertido.

Acepté con una condición, al día siguiente volveríamos a casa y haríamos el amor hasta no poder más, pero más que una condición, era un deseo que las dos queríamos cumplir.

Pasamos una noche muy movida, nos empezaba a importar muy poco enrollarnos delante de Tink, incluso hubo algún que otro roce subido de tono.

De buena mañana, Peri me despertó. Dijo entre susurros que se despertó con unos labios que no eran los míos y que la responsable se estaba haciendo la dormida.

—¿Y qué tal? Prefieres mis besos ¿a qué sí?

—Pues claro… Tink no tiene ni idea, lo hace más o menos así— se puso a besarme con torpeza.

—Bueno vale ya ¿no? No es mi culpa que nadie quiera salir conmigo…— se levantó, y salió de su habitación.

—¿Se ha enfadado? ¿Encima?

—Me parece que se siente triste por haber sido rechazada dos veces— fruncí el ceño. —Tú y yo, cuando te pidió salir no lo decía en broma. Voy a ver si la animo un poco— me besó, preocupándome un poco. —Tranquila, voy a portarme bien.

Me quedé en la cama, pensando un poco en todo. Ahora el problema iba a ser Tink, y no sabía qué podríamos hacer para ayudarla. ¿Buscarle novia quizás?

Minutos después de escucharlas cuchichear, volvieron.

—Venga, díselo— Tink parecía querer decirme algo.

—Am… quie… N-no, da igual, dejémoslo.

—No no no, venga va, que no es para tanto— me incorporé, intrigada. Suspiró.

—Q-quiero… que me abraces— alcé las cejas más que sorprendida.

—¿Y eso?

—¿Ves? Te dije que era una mala idea.

—Claro que no, no te escapes…— Peri me miró, suspirando. —Cree que sólo yo la quiero en esta vida y que todas las demás no quieren ni darle un abrazo, entonces le he dicho que tú sí que lo harías y bueno, ha ido más o menos así la cosa.

—Madre mía… Pero si todo el mundo la adora.

—Ya, pero no se siente querida, cree que nadie la quiere por como es, que sólo les interesan sus inventos— rodé los ojos.

Fuimos a por ella, se había metido en la cocina, se ocupó preparando el desayuno.

—Vamos a ver Tink… con lo generosa, amable, divertida e ingeniosa que eres, ¿cómo se te ocurre pensar que la gente te quiere por tus inventos?— la acorralé como si fuera un pollito y la abracé. —La gente no te abraza porque seguro que no lo has pedido, todas las chicas te adoran…

—¿De verdad…?

—Bueno, quizás a Vidia le caigas un poco mal pero las demás sí, y estarían encantadas de darte un achuchón si se lo pidieras— me miró sin estar muy seguro de ello, y la abracé. —Menudo desastre estás hecha, ¿a qué viene esa falta de confianza? Con lo segura que eres siempre, venga ya.

—A nada… da igual… gracias.

—Últimamente salvo la vida a todo el mundo, dime va, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Tienes celos? ¿Quieres que te encontremos un rollito?

—No… estoy bien sola.

—¿Quieres venir a vivir a Invierno?— sus orejas se levantaron de golpe.

—Allí no se puede tintinear… preferiría que os quedarais a vivir aquí…

—¿Y dónde me voy a escarchar señorita Bell?

—¿No te gustaba tintinear?

—No se me da bien… escarchar es más fácil…— entonces entendí por qué ellas dos no empezaron a salir juntas de buenas a primeras, les sería imposible incluso con el cambio de talento.

—No os preocupéis por mí, estoy acostumbrada… sólo me dais un poco de envidia, eso es todo.

Peri la achuchó, restregando la mejilla contra la suya.

—Anímate anda, yo siempre estaré ahí para darte mimitos.

—Gracias Peri…

 **[Tink]**

* * *

Después de desayunar, se fueron a Invierno. No me dejaron venir porque habían quedado en que se pasarían el día juntas, muy juntas. Fui a casa de Fawn para distraerme, no me apetecía tintinear.

—Anda qué sorpresa, qué raro verte por aquí a estas horas señorita del Invierno— solía llamarme así.

—Sí… Zeta no tiene que trabajar y bueno, ya sabes… necesitan intimidad, ¿qué haces?

—Iba a salir a jugar con las ardillas, pero es más divertido jugar contigo. ¿Vamos a buscar las chicas?

—Vale…

—Hey, ¿qué te pasa? ¿a qué viene esa cara de marmota?

—A nada, vamos— me cogió del brazo cuando me di la vuelta.

—Venga Tink, no pases de mí, cuéntale tus problemas a la tía Fawn— suspiré, de todas mis amigas, ella era la peor a la que podría decírselo, aunque también, la que tenía más confianza.

—Es sólo que… me gustaría pasar más tiempo con Peri y eso, su novia le quita mucho tiempo.

—¿Quieres idear un plan para acabar con su relación?— preguntó frotándose las manos con malicia.

—¡No! Claro que no, ¿cómo se te ocurre?

—Era broma Tinky, parece mentira que a día de hoy sigas cayendo en ellas. ¿Sabes qué haría yo en tu caso?

—¿Qué?

—Hacer un súper invento para jugar~— rodé los ojos. —Eso o buscarme un rollete, ¿no te gusta nadie?

—No…— pensé en Peri, cómo no.

—Pues tenemos que buscarte uno, ¡vamos!

—No creo que-

—¡Vamos~!— salí disparada a la fuerza de su casa. Se lo tomó bastante en serio, de la misma forma que se toma muy en serio todas sus ideas locas y tonterías.

Empezó a nombrar a los chicos como posibles candidatos, Bobble, Clank, Terence, Sled, luego siguió con las chicas, Ro, Sil, Des, Vidia, Spike, Gliss… pero no me veía saliendo con ninguna, ni siquiera con Fawn, ninguna era… como me gustaría que fuera mi novia.

—Entonces tendremos que buscar a alguien que no conozcas, ¿cómo te gustaría que fuera tu novia? porque estás buscando un hada ¿no?

—Sí…

—Pues va, desembucha, quizás pueda presentarte a alguien que conozca.

—Vale… am…— pensé en Peri, otra vez. —Me gustaría que fuera guapa… tierna… que se preocupara por mí, que me diera muchos mimos, que me trajera el desayuno en la cama… que me hiciera feliz… alguien fiel que no me dejara aunque meta mucho la pata ¿sabes?

—Y que encima le gusten las hadas… Creo que tendremos que ser un poquitín menos exigentes.

—Ya…

—Ah, ¿sabes qué talento tiene el mayor índice de lesbianas?

—¿El de jardín?— acerté. —No sé… todas parecen muy… como Rosetta, y no es para nada mi tipo, descartado.

—Entonces… enfoquémoslo de otra forma. ¿Con qué talento saldrías?

—Hm… quizás… ¿tintineador? Pero no conozco a nadie que…

—¿Lucinda?

—¿Ves? No, no saldría bien… Tacha tintineador. Debería ser algo más rollo scout, pero que no fuera tan serio, algún talento responsable como guardián de polvo pero sin ser tan aburrido…

—Qué difícil me lo pones… ¿qué hay del viento? Encaja bastante con la descripción.

—Viento…— pensé en Vidia, pero ella no era como las hadas del viento, de hecho, no conocía a más hadas de vuelo veloz. —Quizás…

—Pues vamos a preguntarle a Vidia.

—N-no creo que sea una buena idea…

Fuimos hacia allí con todo su entusiasmo. Dejé que hablara ella, porque a mí no me aguantaba, por alguna razón.

—Hey Vid, Tink está en busca y captura de un rollete de tu talento y nos preguntábamos si conocías a alguien que le gustaran las hadas, para presentársela y eso— fue demasiado directa, la tomó por sorpresa.

Me miró, con su habitual sonrisa maligna.

—¿Ya te has cansado de Peri o es que ella se ha hartado de ti?— siempre solía meterse conmigo de esa forma.

—Te dije que era una mala idea, vámonos.

—Espera, no te des por vencida. Vamos Vid, échale una mano por una vez, se siente sola la pobre.

—¿Sola? ¿quieres echarte novia porque te sientes sola?

—Bueno…— no pude mirarle a la cara. —Me dan un poco de envidia, Peri y Zeta…— se echó a reír, con crueldad. Quise salir de allí volando, pero Fawn me agarró de la cintura con fuerza. —Suélta-me.

—Te ayudaré— dejé de forcejear al escuchar eso, no podía ser verdad. —Venga, pasad.

Fawn me arrastró dentro, muy pocas veces habíamos estado en su casa.

Nos sentamos en el comedor, no podía sentirme más cohibida.

—Vamos a ver Tink…— apreté los labios. —Tienes muchas cosas buenas, pero me da que serías un desastre en una relación, y eso complica mucho las cosas.

—En eso estoy de acuerdo— no me estaban ayudando mucho que digamos.

—Temperamental, te enfadas por todo, no captas las indirectas, vas siempre a tu bola, no te fijas en los demás…

—¡Para! Pensaba que me ayudarías, no que ibas a criticarme.

—Sólo estoy poniendo las cartas sobre la mesa. Puedes encontrar novia fácilmente, pero no te durará ni dos días si no tienes en cuenta ciertos aspectos— Fawn asintió conforme.

—¿Y qué sabrás tú sobre eso? ¿Alguna vez has salido con alguien?

—Bueno… no… pero he leído alguna que otra historia sobre eso— me atreví a mirarla sin muchas esperanzas, estaba sonriendo. —Para empezar, Tink, deberías deshacerte del moño, entiendo que te sea práctico para tintinear, pero siendo sincera… creo que te quedaría mejor suelto.

Fawn no tardó en deshacérmelo, como si obedeciera sus órdenes, revolviendo mis pelos. Se rieron, se me quedaba horrible siempre que deshacía el moño.

—Voy a por un peine— Vidia desapareció, y le lancé una mirada a Fawn diciéndole que aquello no iba a llegar a ninguna parte. —Vamos a ver…— la sentí detrás de mí, me sujetó la cabeza y se puso a peinarme, Vidia, peinándome. Se me hizo de lo más extraño, no fui capaz de mover un músculo.

—¿Qué más, maestra del amor?— Fawn se divertía como nadie.

—Ponerte guapa por fuera será relativamente fácil,— ¿eso era un halago? —lo difícil será conseguirlo por dentro. Tienes que enamorar Tink, y lo siento pero eres tan caótica que ni siquiera alguien como Terence querría ir a por ti.

—Basta, no lo soporto más, me voy, sólo queréis reíros a mi costa.

Fui hacia la puerta, pero se cerró con un golpe de viento. Traté de abrirla pero Vidia me lo hacía imposible.

—Maldita sea, ¡déjame salir!

—A eso me refería, tienes que tener paciencia para que una relación te funcione, no puedes salir corriendo por la puerta a la mínima. Cálmate— Fawn asentía. —Vuelve aquí.

Puse los ojos en blanco, me estaba empezando a hartar con sus tonterías. Siguió peinándome.

—Otra cosa muy importante es entender los sentimientos de los demás. ¿Qué crees que siente Fawn ahora mismo?

—Se divierte, como siempre.

—¿A parte de eso?

—No sé… ¿tiene hambre?

—Se te da realmente mal… Ahora mismo está preocupada por ti, quiere ayudarte y que encuentres a tu media naranja para que seas feliz como Peri, eres importante para ella— la miré esperando confirmación.

—Pues… es verdad, nunca pensé que se te darían bien esas cosas Vid. Sigue, que estoy aprendiendo y todo.

—Pero lo más importante para que una relación funcione, es la confianza. No importa si hay disputas, ni si se pasan días de mal humor, ni siquiera si la distancia crece, mientras la confianza sea mutua, la relación seguirá existiendo.

En ese momento, me vino Zarina a la cabeza.

—Y en eso tienes la mitad ganada, porque todos confiamos en ti, incluida yo. Ahora la pregunta es, ¿en quién quieres confiar tú?— torcí la cabeza para mirarla, estaba muy cerca, su barbilla rozaba mi hombro.

—En… Peri— se rió, fue como ver pasar una estrella fugaz, casi nunca ocurría.

—Eres un caso perdido. En fin, si quieres irte vete, no te lo impediré— pensé que podría ser otra prueba, así que me quedé.

—Continúa.

—Bien… bien, vamos a analizarte un poco a ver… Dime, ¿qué es lo que más te gusta de un hada?— me daba un poco de corte hablar con ella de eso, pero me esforcé, quizás podría sacar algo de todo aquello.

—Pues… no sé, muchas cosas, no puedo elegir sólo una.

—Tiene que ser sólo una. Cambiemos la pregunta, ¿qué es lo más importante que debe tener un hada para que te guste?

—Hm…— Fawn susurraba obscenidades, no me dejaba pensar con claridad. —¿Paciencia?

—Bien, acabas de reconocer que sacas que quicio a cualquiera. ¿Por qué escogiste hadas de vuelo veloz?

—Porque me gustan como son, pero tú no, tú me caes mal, ¿por qué tienes que meterte con todo el mundo?— se lo dije directamente.

—No estamos aquí para hablar de mí, y sólo me meto contigo pero no importa, sigamos… ¿Buscas algo serio o sólo es algo temporal porque te aburres?

—¡No me aburro! Es… b-busco algo serio, supongo. No quiero estar con alguien sólo para enrollarnos.

—Muy bien, muy bien…— se paseó por detrás de mí. —Tengo unos nombres en mi cabeza, pero no creo que estés lista aún para conocer a nadie. Vamos a hacer una cosa, date la vuelta— giré la silla. —Imagina que… yo soy una nueva posible relación, ¿cómo me dirías que quieres salir conmigo?

—Ostras. Am… ¿tal cual? Rollo, Vidia, quiero salir contigo, ¿te animas?

—Si lo dices así parece que te importe muy poco, tienes que ser más delicada, más sincera… Deberías acercarte a ella y decirle…— se acercó a mí, agachándose un poco. —Tink, me gustas mucho, creo que estamos hechas la una para la otra y… me gustaría que fuéramos novias, me harías realmente feliz.

Me quedé de piedra, la casa entera se paralizó, sus palabras parecían reales. Fawn aplaudió, ovacionándola, haciéndome parpadear.

—Así seguro que no te dirán que no. Otra situación. Imagínate que estás saliendo con alguien y llegas a casa de tintinear, ¿qué es lo primero que le dices?

—Eh… pues, buenas, ya he llegado.

—¿Y…?

—No sé, le diría lo que he estado haciendo.

—Mal. Tienes que preocuparte por esa persona, tiene que sentir que le importas. Pregúntale qué tal la ha ido sin ti, cómo está, y luego, después de liarte con ella, si quieres, le cuentas sobre tus inventos.

—Ya veo…

—Otra situación, imagínate que pillas a tu rollito en la cama con otra, ¿qué haces?

—Ah,— recordé inmediatamente a Zeta —le pido explicaciones, hablo con las dos y si me convencen la perdono, se supone que es importante para mí y no quiero perderla ¿no?

—Vaya, me sorprendes, eso tiene mucho que ver con lo que hemos hablado de la confianza, quizás no se te dé tan mal después de todo. Levántate.

Lo hice, sin saber para qué. Me ofreció las manos y se las cogí, extrañada.

—El siguiente paso importante es no ponerse nerviosa, los nervios te pueden traicionar y volverte loca en los momentos más importantes. Imagínate por un momento que estás enamorada de mí.

—Va…le…— de golpe, me tiró hacia ella, cogiéndome la cintura con una mano y haciéndose con mi mandíbula con la otra. Estábamos muy cerca, y seguía acercándose. —A-a-ah…

—¿Ves? Así lo fastidias todo— se separó de mí, dándome oxígeno. —No puedes quedarte congelada de esa forma, tienes que estar preparada para cualquier cosa— mi corazón seguía latiendo con prisas.

Volví a sentarme por pura vergüenza, me di cuenta de que efectivamente era un desastre con esas cosas, nunca podría salir con nadie.

—¿H-hemos terminado ya?

—Si tú quieres sí, ¿quieres rendirte tan rápido?

—Quizás… es más complicado de lo que pensaba— Peri lo hacía parecer muy fácil.

—Como quieras. ¿No vas a volver entonces?

—No lo sé…— fui yendo hacia la salida.

—Seguro que sí, yo me encargaré de arrastrarla hasta aquí. Hasta la próxima Vid.

—Chao~

Salí, algo decepcionada.

—Eh, lo has hecho muy bien, con un par de clases más-

—No voy a volver… no intentes convencerme.

—Venga ya, ¿por qué no? con todo lo que has aprendido.

—Sí, he aprendido que nadie me aguantaría, gracias. Nunca voy a tener novia.

—¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? Hazme caso, por la tarde volvemos y-

—Que no, ya no quiero tener novia, me da igual. Me voy a casa.

—¿Vas a salir por la puerta?

—¿Qué puerta?— suspiró.

—Si te rindes, nunca conseguirás nada.

—Pues vale, me da igual.

Y me fui. Terminé en casa, comiendo sola, otra vez, murmurando. Tenía que centrarme en mi talento, eso era lo que tenía que hacer.

Traté de inventar algo por la tarde, pero estaba muy espesa, no me venía nada a la cabeza, sólo las tonterías que me dijo Vidia.

Fawn vino a molestarme, para variar.

—¿Qué tal Tinky? ¿Reinventando la rueda?

—¿Qué quieres Fawn? estoy ocupada.

—Veo que no has aprendido nada de esta mañana…— no supe por qué lo dijo.

—No voy a volver allí por mucho que insistas.

—No tenía pensado hacerlo, he ido a hablar con ella porque me quedé con un par de dudas y… bueno, me ha dicho que no te lo diga así que…

—¿Que no me digas qué?

—No puedo decírtelo Tink, ¿es que no me escuchas?

—Oh venga, cuéntamelo, no me dejes con la intriga, ¿qué te ha dicho?

—Nope, si quieres que te lo diga habla con ella, yo tengo la boca sellada.

—Dame alguna pista al menos.

—Vale, tienes que hablar con ella para saberlo.

—Eso ya me lo has dicho.

—No sé, como no me escuchas… ¿Vas a ir o no? A Vidia le haría ilusión, se aburre como una ostra, como tú.

—¿Me… acompañas?

—Claro, no quiero perderme el espectáculo.

—¿Qué espectáculo?

Sin tener claro qué le había dicho a Fawn, fuimos hacia allí, más por curiosidad que por ganas de verla otra vez.

—Am… Vidia, Fawn me ha dicho que tenías algo que decirme— abrió la puerta, extrañada.

—¿Perdona?

—Sí, me ha dicho que sólo podías decírmelo tú así que… bueno, ¿qué le has dicho?— esperé que me lo dijera rápido para volver al taller.

—¿Por qué la has traído Fawn? Sabes de sobra que no se lo diré.

—Ha sido ella quien quería venir, a mí no me mires.

—¿Qué es lo que no me queréis decir?— insistí. Vidia entró, resoplando, fuimos detrás de ella.

—Vamos a ver Tink, por una vez, deja tus ganas de saberlo a un lado y olvídalo ¿quieres? No tiene que ver contigo.

—Sí que tiene que ver con ella, tiene mucho que ver.

—¡Fawn!

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué pasa conmigo? ¿Por qué no me lo queréis decir?

—Es ella quien no quiere decírtelo, yo me muero de ganas, pero soy su amiga así que guardaré su secreto.

—Ui sí, menuda amiga, qué afortunada soy, ahora no dejará de insistir.

—Pues díselo, no creo que salga corriendo.

—¿Por qué debería salir corriendo?

—Venga Vid, se lo has dicho esta misma mañana, no te cuesta nada hacerlo otra vez— me quedé pensando, ¿si ya me lo había dicho por qué no lo repetía?

—Suficiente, fuera, vete Fawn, paso de que lo arruines todo. Lárgate.

—¿Quieres quedarte a solas con ella eh~?

—¡Fuera!— salió de casa a la fuerza, y yo, me quedé alucinando.

—¿Qué me he perdido? No entiendo nada.

—A Fawn le gusta complicar las cosas… no tengo nada que decirte ¿de acuerdo? olvídalo.

—¿Seguro? Porque parecía que-

—Sí, seguro. No vuelvas a insistir, y si Fawn te dice algo, ten por seguro que es mentira.

—Vale… ¿Estás bien?— levantó los ojos, casi sorprendida.

—Sí… Puedes irte si quieres.

—Prefiero quedarme— algo me decía que tenía que hacerlo, sentía que todo aquello era como otra de sus pruebas.

—Ah, vaya…— se formó un silencio extraño.

—¿Qué tal el día?— le hice sonreír, no sabía muy bien de qué hablar con ella y me pareció una forma de demostrarle que había aprendido algo al menos.

—¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

—Bueno, era para hablar de algo, y como mis inventos no te interesan…

—En realidad sí que me interesan, pero no tanto como otras cosas. He estado escribiendo, por hablar de algo. Leo historietas de amor y… también escribo alguna.

—Wow, no lo sabía, no dejas de sorprenderme.

—Ya, dudo que alguien lo sepa. Mira, la sorpresa es otro punto interesante para que las relaciones funcionen.

—Ya veo… Entonces ¿también tienes corazón?

—Claro que tengo…

—¿Puedo leer lo que has escrito? Me muero de ganas.

—¡No! No, cielos, no.

—¿Por qué? Seguro que me ayudará a encontrar novia y eso.

—Lo dudo mucho, de veras. No me mires así, no pienso dejártelo leer.

Diez minutos después, estábamos en su habitación, sentadas en la cama, leyendo una historieta de amor entre dos hadas que escribió. Era mucho más larga de lo que creía, estaba muy bien escrita y me interesaba.

—Oye, ¿también escribes la parte en la que se enrollan?— me reí cuando la vi enrojecerse por primera vez.

—P-puede, pero eso sí que no te lo dejaré leer. De hecho, dame, ya has leído suficiente.

—No~ se está poniendo interesante, quiero saber cómo acaba~

—Otro día— le di la hoja de mala gana.

—Pues otro día.

Nos pusimos a hablar de su secreta afición por narrar historias de amor, de lo mucho que le gustaba y de por qué no había salido con nadie aún. Entonces, le pregunté si le gustaban las hadas.

Asintió tímidamente, y me puse de lo más feliz.

—Oye, entonces pues podemos buscar novia juntas, ¿qué te parece?— se golpeó la frente, alucinando. —¿Qué? A ti se te da muy bien, no te costará nada.

—Eres un verdadero desastre Tink.

—¿Por qué~?

—Porque llevo mucho tiempo lanzándote indirectas y lo creía imposible, pero sigues sin captarlas— odio que la gente use eso para comunicarse, no es nada efectivo.

—Ya… no soy muy buena con eso. ¿Qué quieres decirme indirectamente?

—Estoy enamorada de ti.

—¿Eh?— se quedó inmóvil, mirando al suelo, esperando. —¿Q-qué? ¿Tú? ¿De mí? ¿E-enamorada?

—Eso era lo que no podía decirte.

—A-a-ah… ¿E-es una prueba de esas? ¿Para ponerme nerviosa?— negó, cabizbaja.

—Pero tú no sientes lo mismo por mí… cuando apareciste esta mañana diciendo aquello quise creer que sí pero, rápidamente deshice mi ilusión…

Hice un esquema mental de lo que yo quería, de lo que sentía y de lo que pensaba para comprimirlo en palabras. Vidia se levantó, y seguí sin poder decir nada.

—Supongo que querrás irte ahora…

—¿C-cómo era…?— no me acordaba de la frase que usó. —Argh, da igual, quiero salir contigo y eso, y lo digo importándome— se quedó helada. —N-no sé poner lo que pienso en palabras, ni decir las cosas bien como tú pero… me gustaría probarlo, me gusta la Vidia que conozco ahora, eres tierna…

—¿L-lo dices en serio?— retrocedió, a por mí, abalanzándose a mí para abrazarme, cayendo de espaldas en su cama. —¿Quieres ser mi novia?

—Sí, confío en ti— se levantó ligeramente, apartando su pelo hacia un lado, mirándome con un brillo especial en los ojos.

—Si esto fuera una historia, ahora nos besaríamos— le cogí el rostro, porque eso al menos sí que lo había hecho antes, y le di un pico.

En un parpadeo, nos estábamos devorando las bocas, era una sensación genial pero sentía que íbamos demasiado rápido, y la frené.

—Tienes… que darme clases sobre cómo hacer estas cosas…

—Tranquila, yo tampoco lo he hecho nunca, y no tenemos por qué ceñirnos a lo que pone en los libros— siguió besándome, y la volví a frenar.

—Lo que quería decir es que… quizás vamos muy rápido, no he terminado de asimilar el hecho de que seamos novias…— sacó sus manos de mis pechos.

—Vale, sí, cierto. Me he dejado llevar un poco, perdona. Está bien que me digas ese tipo de cosas, aún no te conozco tanto como para leerte la mente— le di un beso, agradable, dándole las gracias sin palabras.

—Tenemos que sernos sinceras ¿no?

—Cierto. Me gustas mucho Tink, no te imaginas las veces que he soñado con esto.

—¿Puedo… verte desnuda? S-sé que acabo de decirte que íbamos muy rápido, sólo quiero… desnudarte.

z—Vaya, b-bueno, sí, claro. ¿Puedo preguntar por qué?— empezó a quitarse el vestido.

—Quiero conocerlo todo de ti, nunca te había visto sin ropa, tengo mucha curiosidad.

La miré expectante mientras terminaba de desnudarse, y se quedó de pie, algo avergonzada.

—D-da una vuelta— lo hizo, despacio. No se parecía nada a Peri, pero me gustaba.

—Tu curiosidad no conoce límites ¿no?

—Y-ya puedes vestirte, si quieres…

—Lo que quiero es quitarte la ropa ahora mismo.

—A-ah… no sé si…

—Vale, me visto— se lo agradecí. —Eres de lo más interesante.

—No lo sabes tú bien… ¿Puedo contarte un secreto? Ahora que somos novias y eso…

—Claro.

—Estoy un poco enamorada de Peri, si hubiéramos nacido en la misma estación estoy segura de que saldríamos juntas.

—Vale…

—N-no debería de habértelo dicho ¿no?

—No, no, has hecho bien, creo.

—E-ella no me ve de esa forma, aunque le guste que le dé besitos y eso… Ahora está con Zeta así que no puedo hacer nada…

—¿Por qué siempre tienes que meterte en líos? ¿Se lo has dicho a Peri?

—Claro, dice que ella prefiere a Zeta.

—Entonces no puedes hacer nada.

—Por eso buscaba novia… para tener a alguien con quien darme besitos.

—Bueno, ¿y qué tal? ¿crees que funcionará? Lo nuestro digo, porque no sé si me apetece estar con alguien que quiere a otra persona.

—Somos hermanas… la querré siempre, no sé. ¿Tanto te molesta?

—Ahora me siento un plan ve, un segundo plato, un qué remedio.

—Ya… lo siento… soy nefasta con esas cosas.

—¿Algo más que deba saber?

—Creo que no… Acabo de meter la pata ¿no?

—Un poco, pero no me importa, prefiero ser tu segundo plato a no ser nada. Me alegro que me hayas contado esto nada más empezar, conseguiré que te enamores de mí para que me prefieras antes de que Peri.

—Eso sería genial.

Y bueno, nos enrollamos, poquito a poquito. Cenamos juntas, fuimos cogiéndonos confianza y esa noche me quedé a dormir en su casa, con pijama.

A la mañana siguiente fuimos a Invierno para contárselo a Peri. Nos encontramos con las chicas además de Luna y Sara, por lo visto se llevaban la mar de bien todas. Peri se alegró mucho por mí, y entre una cosa y la otra, pasamos el día entero allí.

Al volver a su casa, nos dimos nuestra primera ducha juntas, los besos pasaron a caricias y terminamos masturbándonos mutuamente en la cama. No estuvo para nada mal, podría llegar a acostumbrarme, pero mi corazón no dejaba de repetirme que ella no era Peri.

Traté de forzar mis mecanismos, acostumbrándome a querer a Vidia. Me sorprendí de lo mimosa que podía llegar a ser, de lo agradable que era estar a solas con ella y de lo morbosos que eran sus relatos.

Fui hundiéndome en sus brazos los siguientes días, sin casi pisar Invierno, haciendo el amor, descubriendo nuestros cuerpos de mil maneras y pasando las veinticuatro horas del día juntas.

Una semana después, conseguí que la balanza se quedara a la mitad, tenía tantas ganas de estar con Peri que con Vidia.

Cuando volvimos a pisar la nieve, Peri me echó la bronca por pasar tanto tiempo sin ir a verla, dijo que me echó mucho de menos y la balanza se rompió. Le pregunté casi sin voz si seguía queriendo a Zeta más que a mí, pero no cambió de opinión.

Seguí forzándome para enamorarme de Vidia días después, dejar de pensar en mi hermana y hacer mi vida, pero poco después Peri y Zeta volvieron por sorpresa al lado cálido para pasar unos días.

Me preocupé por nada, las cuatro nos caíamos bien y nos divertimos mucho juntas. El problema vino cuando Peri me confesó que quería quedarse a vivir en Primavera. No le había dicho nada a Zeta, no se lo tomaría bien, pues lo que realmente quería Peri, era estar conmigo.

Un dolor de cabeza me hizo estallar, me puse enferma ese mismo día y terminé en el centro de hadas sanadoras. Me dolía sólo de pensar en cortar con Vidia, era un sol, pero más me dolía que cortaran ellas dos, se querían demasiado. Tenía por fin la posibilidad de estar con Peri y no sabía qué hacer.

Las cosas se complicaron aún más cuando Peri se lo dijo a Zarina, se ofreció a vivir allí también, a seguir con nosotras, pero no supimos qué responder. Vidia empezó a sospechar y no tardó mucho en descubrir el pastel.

Aquellos días se convirtieron en una pesadilla, seguíamos todas en el lado cálido y nadie quería separarse de nadie.

Finalmente, esa tormenta terminó con dos roturas, y las dos nos quedamos sin alma. Zeta se fue a vivir a Invierno, Vidia también, y nosotras nos quedamos en casa de Tink, sin siquiera besarnos, sabiendo que si lo hacíamos aceptaríamos que así iban a quedarse las cosas.

Yo sabía cuánto amaba a Zeta, y yo tampoco quería perder a Vidia, así que tras unos largos y duros días de reflexión, decidimos volver con ellas con la promesa de que nunca iba a pasar nada entre nosotras.

Nos queríamos hasta lo absurdo, éramos conscientes, y sabiendo eso, no hacía falta que lo demostráramos con nuestros cuerpos. Era doloroso, porque no estábamos con el hada que más queríamos, pero era la única forma de ser felices juntas.

Y así, pasó el tiempo. Luna y Sara se casaron, nos dieron tantísima envidia que se desató la fiebre por las bodas. Zeta le propuso matrimonio a Peri, y aceptó. Yo animé a Vidia para hacerlo también, el mismo día, y aunque parecía imposible, conseguimos casarnos las cuatro a la vez.

Fue un día maravilloso, Peri estaba preciosa con ese vestido, fue una ceremonia espectacular pero lo que más me alegró no fue el anillo que me regaló Vidia, si no la pulsera que me hizo Peri, a juego con la suya. Fueron tres bodas en una.

 **[Fin]**

* * *

.


	5. Final alternativo 2

**El talento de zarina - Final alternativo 2**

* * *

La tragedia cayó como un meteorito en todo Pixie Hollow. Zeta, nuestra Zarina, murió por un accidente que sufrió con los polvos de hada. Fue un duro golpe para todos, pero Peri se llevó la peor parte y cayó en una profunda depresión.

Vivió con nosotras desde que nos enteramos, y aún con todos nuestros esfuerzos no conseguimos hacer nada para consolarla. Pasó mucho tiempo así, más de lo que mi corazón podría llegar a soportar.

Rompimos nuestra promesa un día, y le di todo mi amor usando mi cuerpo. Fue mágico, casi como los polvos que hacía Zeta.

Le conté a Vidia la situación, y lo entendió, dijo que Zarina hubiera querido que lo hiciéramos, ella también quería que fuéramos felices. Justo después, me dio su anillo, y mi mundo terminó de derrumbarse.

Nuestro dolor se convirtió en nuestra unión. Fuimos a vivir a Invierno, con el apoyo de Sara y Luna, y finalmente, con tiempo y dedicación, conseguimos ser felices juntas.

 **[Fin]**

* * *

.


End file.
